


Let Daylight Dry Your Tears

by athan_harthad



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Christine and Raoul are perfect together, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Raoul, Hurt/Comfort, Raoul Whump, Raoul is an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athan_harthad/pseuds/athan_harthad
Summary: Raoul and Christine are running harder than they ever have in their entire lives. They used to run together as children when they played in their own made up adventures, imagining monsters and demons, and now in the present moment, they don't have to imagine. In which Raoul is perfect and the Phantom makes him suffer for it. HEAVY RAOUL WHUMP. mentions of Rape/non-con.
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 17
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!

this is my first fic for the Phandom and I want to hear y'alls feedback! This is some HEAVY RAOUL WHUMP right here so sit back and enjoy the ride.

this fic is based off of Hadley Fraser's Raoul and Sierra Boggess' Christine. I am a recent convert from E/C to R/C and I owe that to Hadley Fraser's portrayal of him. After watching POTO 25, I literally was gaping the entire time at how amazing his portrayal was of Raoul. I was used to the movie version and while I don't hate Patrick Wilson's portrayal, it pales in comparison to Hadley's. It was a huge a-ha moment for me like why she chose Raoul over the Phantom when I saw the POTO 25 performance on DVD this summer. I realized Raoul is so madly in love with her, he would do anything for her and he is so gentle, yet strong. the book also gave me a lot of inspiration as far as his history and how incredibly head-over-heels in love with Christine he is. so basically what I'm saying is that if you haven't seen the POTO 25 performance, go watch it right now and see the utter beauty and perfection that is Hadley Fraser's Raoul. He is simply the best, sorry I don't make the rules.

after all that rambling, I hope you enjoy this fic. I have spent countless hours on it, trying to get the R/C relationship right according to the book and POTO 25 and at this point it feels like my baby, so please be gentle. I want to hear your feedback, but please remember, it's my first, so please be kind.

warning: there are some mentions and implications of rape/non-con in this fic. It's mostly in one chapter (I will flag which one at the beginning)

Enjoy!

The woods were always her favorite place to go when she was a little girl. There was something about the quiet air, the calm atmosphere; the stillness of it all. Even as she grew older, it remained her refuge when things at the Opera House got too hectic; when thoughts of the Phantom crowded her mind and suffocated her. The woods were the only place she could retreat to that made her feel like she had some semblance of freedom left in the wake of the Opera Ghost that stalked her, obsessed over her, would not let her alone for even a moment.

That is, until Raoul reappeared. Raoul offered her what the woods could not. He walked back into her life and turned it upside down. Since her father passed she had never known sincere affection; the kind of love that loves purely for who she was, not what she could do. The Opera Ghost had an infatuation with her that seemed to rely on her voice and how she could use it. A faceless thing to fill his lonely void. When the Phantom came to her, she was young and naive. She welcomed him in because initially he was gentle and looked out for her. He helped her to develop her voice when her career seemed to lull. But over time, the Phantom got more and more strict, not letting her go out of the theater except with his permission, watching who she spoke with, threatening her when she missed a lesson. She should have seen it coming from the beginning, but how could she have known that a murderer and a monster hid under the pretense of the angel of music that her father had promised her so long ago? It was sick and twisted every way. Her life felt like it was over. She was crushed under the weight of the Phantom and could not expand her lungs to take in a breath of freedom; until Raoul offered her a way out.

He offered to bear this burden with her, to lighten the load. They were in this together and he gladly stood by her side even when the Phantom fought and muscled his way to make them both break underneath his strain. They were forced to bend with the pressures from their engagement having to be kept a secret, to the Phantom's direct threats at the masquerade, and the confrontation at her father's grave; but they never broke.

She didn't deserve Raoul, not for what he's done for her. He offered her a way out, to get down in the dirt and fight for her so that she could live a life without fear. That was love. And that was what Raoul gave her that nothing else could. He loved her with a fierce love so enrapturing that she felt her heart would burst. For the first time in her life, she felt understood. Raoul saw her for who she was with no pretenses or masks covering up her deep running anxieties. He saw her. And he met her where she was. What had she done to deserve him? He showed her love in the way that he would sleep in her doorway when her paranoia was at its peak, his soothing words that she clung to when she woke up screaming from the nightmares, the way he would never interrupt her when she needed to express her thoughts and fears, the understanding in his eyes when she looked to him, the strength and security that exuded from his embrace, his protective nature as he stood behind her steadying her as Carlotta and Piangi verbally attacked her. But it was also in the little things; when he would grab her hand when he sensed her fear, the way he would ask her opinion before he made a decision, all the sleep he lost as he helped battle her demons every night.

He never assumed anything of her either. People spread rumors that they were sleeping together to explain Christine's sudden ascent to all the starring roles, but if they had known the real Raoul, the innocent young man who, knowing her issue with an obsessed lover, would only kiss Christine when she initiated it, held doors open, knocked on her bedroom door before entering, only going in when she couldn't bring herself to get up; that was the real Raoul de Chagny. She was angry about the rumors, but even more so she was sad for him. That people could actually think that Raoul only lusted after her couldn't possibly have been further from the truth, and it made her wonder how people could misjudge so horrendously. He was a beacon of purity and innocence; a true gentleman in every sense of the word.

In all this, she couldn't understand why he had stayed by her side through this living nightmare. He should have bolted when he had the chance. Their lives were at stake and she wondered what life would be like without Raoul, if anything ever happened to him. She can't bring herself to even imagine it, so she bats it away before it occupies her mind. She can't live without him and she won't. She can't breathe without him and she won't. To think that she used to go to the woods to feel peaceful, to feel free. Now, all she has to do is look into Raoul's deep blue eyes and feel safe, even here as they are being hunted.

The woods had always been her safe haven, but tonight, they filled her with an extraordinary dread as she flees for her life.

Raoul and Christine are running faster and harder than they have ever done so in their entire lives. They used to run together as children when they played in their own made up adventures, imagining monsters and demons, and now in the present moment, they don't have to imagine it. They live it as they sprint from the very demon that has haunted them from the beginning. These woods are void of peace and tranquility tonight. They have been running for an eternity before they finally stop to listen if anyone has followed.

"Stop!" Raoul shouts in a whisper.

The pair of them stop in their tracks. Christine leans her hands on her knees and breathes heavily. She is panicking, eyes wild and darting around, looking for any signs of being followed. The darkness that envelops them is staggering. She jumps at the sound of a twig breaking.

"What was that?" She whispers.

"It's just me," Raoul answers. She turns around and can barely make him out in the darkness. "I can't hear anything behind us. I don't think he is following us."

"Yet," Christine reminds him. "What if he finds us? He could be anywhere. We don't know where we are or where we are going to."

"Shh, Christine, we can't think about that right now," he says as he pulls her into his embrace. "All we have to think about right now is to keep moving. We have a head start on him at the very least."

Christine tried to stifle her anxiety as all the outcomes she is imagining in her head ends in death. She breathes him in and relishes his warmth as the breeze chills her to the bone. She notices something wet upon his midsection. She lifts her head and looks but cannot see in this darkness. She feels and notices the wetness is sticky.

"Raoul, are you hurt?"

He takes a step back and puts his hands on his stomach. "Oh it's nothing, I must have gotten cut as we left the chalet. Probably a branch or something."

Christine squinted her eyes suspiciously, "Are you sure you're ok? We can try to find a stream to clean it out."

"No, it will only distract us. We need to keep heading in the same direction if we have any hope of avoiding walking in circles."

Christine bent down and ripped off the bottom of her dress, wrapping the piece of cloth tightly around him which elicited a groan.

"Christine, you ruined your dress!"

"Dear goodness Raoul, this is not my dress, nor do I want to wear this accursed thing. The only reason I'm still wearing it is because I have no other choice. Unless you happen to have a spare in your pocket?" she joked as she looked around him.

Raoul huffed out a laugh. The sound of laughter had not reached their ears in days and both reacted as such.

"Let's keep going. We must stay ahead of him," Raoul said grabbing her hand. And thus their struggle to be free of the Phantom continued, here in the dark of the wood without a flicker of hope on their side. They both knew it was only a matter of time before he caught up to them, but neither would admit it to the other. Erik was a master of darkness, having lived under the Opera House for years, soaking in the cold blackness, making an ally of it. His whole world was made of darkness. This is what scared them the most. He probably knew every inch of those woods since they narrowly escaped his clutches in his own chalet located not far from where they currently were.

Raoul led Christine over fallen branches and mangled tree roots. They had no clue where they were or what they would find if they ever did come across some sign of civilization. This was Erik's domain. He wouldn't have brought them out here if it hadn't been. It was all very symbolic: two young lovers who wanted a life and a future together were running for their lives from the very thing that would prevent it from happening. Ever since they agreed to an engagement on the rooftop, the Phantom had been after them. Christine swears he must have been there the whole time, listening in. How else could he have quoted word for word what they said to each other in his lair?

The lair… that seemed a lifetime ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested I compiled a playlist of the songs that I listened to during the writing process to get me in the right headspace: 
> 
> (obviously All I Ask Of You and the rest of the POTO 25 Album is number one...)
> 
> Miss Americana and The Heartbreak Prince - Taylor Swift  
> Still - Hunter Hayes  
> Just Let Go - Hadley Fraser  
> It’s Nice To Have A Friend - Taylor Swift  
> Love Only Knows - Josh Groban  
> Aberdeen - Avi Kaplan  
> I’ll Get By - Avi Kaplan  
> Sweet Adeline Pt. 2 - Avi Kaplan  
> Straight to You - Josh Groban  
> Leave My Body - Florence and the Machine  
> Graveyard - Mitch Grassi  
> Aliens - Coldplay  
> Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift  
> Cemeteries of London -Coldplay  
> Quarter Past Four - Avriel and the Sequoias  
> Thistle and Weeds - Mumford and Sons  
> Switzerland - The Last Bison  
> Dare You To Move - Switchfoot  
> Learning To Breathe - Switchfoot  
> On Constellation Street - Hadley Fraser

One day ago.

Erik dragged Christine down into the depths of the infrastructure. She was sure she had met her doom. Raoul had somehow followed them down there and she begged him to leave before he got himself killed. Erik was not playing around this time. He really would stop at nothing, absolutely nothing to get Christine to make a vow to love him. She begged, screamed, pleaded when he bound Raoul and struck him bluntly in the head with a club, rendering the Vicomte unconscious. When Raoul sunk to the ground, so did she. Her worst fears were coming true. All those times she had to stop her anxiety from getting the best of her and imagining a world without Raoul… it was suddenly becoming relevant. She couldn't keep her fears from surfacing.

"Please no! I'll do anything! Just let him live!" She had sobbed.

As blood streamed from her fiancee's head, she grabbed the Phantom's arms and sobbed into them. She was making herself vulnerable to give Raoul the chance to live. If that was the least she could do, she had to do it no matter how horrible and horrendous the outcome would be. It was her openness and subjection to the Phantom that stopped him in his tracks. He looked at her face, beautiful but stained with tears. Her eyes sparkled with grief, an emotion that struck close to his own heart. It was Christine's purity, her purity of heart that earned Erik's brief moment of hesitation. Without this brief moment of silence, they never would have heard the voices from just outside the lair and Raoul would have been as good as dead in Erik's blind rage.

Erik cocked his head to the side, listening, straining his ears. He could hardly believe that they had found his hideout. What was he to do?

"We must go!" Erik shouted. He grabbed Christine by the arm and literally dragged her, screaming and clawing at anything to find purchase against the extraction.

"No! Raoul! Please help me! Raoul!" She shouted through sobs.

"Don't worry my dear, he will be joining us. I can't let him miss out on all the fun we are going to have."

Her breath hitched and she found herself wondering what he could possibly mean by that. She was thrown into the back of a carriage which had no door handles that she could see. The Phantom emerged again and threw Raoul's still body into the carriage with Christine.

"Raoul! Please wake up, don't leave me alone, please don't leave me alone."

The carriage started up abruptly, and with a great burst of speed, they were darting through the thick of the forest. She looked out the window, trying to figure out where they were going, but everything was so dark and crowded with trees. She couldn't suppress her tears as she knelt down and laid her head on Raoul's chest. His slow, methodical heartbeat brought her back to all those times late at night when it seemed that only her and Raoul existed; when Christine would wake up from a nightmare and he would be there. Raoul could always sense when she needed him, even if she didn't voice it. He would come in, light the candle on her bedside table and kneel before her. She imagined herself being the personification of distress with her body quaking and sweat beading on her brow as she sat on the edge of her bed with the covers strewn every which way. And he… well, he always looked put together no matter the time of day or night. He was the serenity that she leaned on as he took her trembling hands in his steady ones.

"You are not alone Christine," he would say. "You don't have to fight this battle alone."

"I'm the one he wants. I should just do what he wants so no one else gets hurt. Am I worth all this?" her head shook doubtfully.

He lifted her head and wiped away the tears from her eyes. "Christine," he had said with deep earnesty, "You are worth everything. You are my everything. Let me be the shelter that protects you from him. I will not allow him to torment you. Let me fight with you, for you."

She wanted to say no, to protect him from what she knew the Phantom was capable of. It would have been so much easier to say no. To let the Phantom do as he wished. In the back of that carriage with the result of that fight lying at her feet, bound and bleeding, she wished she had said no.

Reality set in once more as the carriage slammed to a stop, sending her flying to the other side of the carriage. The Phantom took them to what looked like a little chalet with nothing around it except trees. He forced them inside and locked the door behind them.

"Christine, put this on. We will be married tonight," Erik said, shoving a big white wedding dress into her hands. "I will not play this game any longer."

"Do you think I would so readily marry one who murders and lies?" She spat out, throwing the dress down.

Erik grabbed her throat with choking force. "If you do not do as I say, I will kill your little lover boy over there. And it won't be a quick death, I can guarantee you that." He threw her down and smoothed the mask over his face. "You have 2 minutes, my angel."

Christine didn't look up as he left the room, slamming the door behind him, locking her in. She stifled her tears once again, knowing they weren't going to save her. What choice did she have? She couldn't live with herself, knowing it was her choice that killed the man she loved. It would be more bearable to live in a world where she knew Raoul was alive, even if that meant she would never see him again. Oh God, how did it come to this? How did it all go so terribly wrong?

She stood up shakily and started to put on that absurd white dress. "Lord deliver me," she whispered as she wiped the tears that threatened to fall.

"Christine…" a groggy voice croaked out behind her. She turned and saw Raoul stirring awake.

"Oh Raoul! Are you ok? Are you very hurt?" she whispered, hoping the Phantom wouldn't hear them through the door. She knelt down beside him and cradled his head in her hands.

The Vicomte leaned up on his elbow as well as he could with his hands still bound. "Where are we?" he said, wincing.

"I don't know. Erik took us in a carriage out here to this chalet. People were descending upon his lair so he took us and escaped."

"What are you doing in that dress?" he asked, visibly upset. "What did he do to you?" concern filled his eyes.

Christine tried to calm him, "Listen to me, he will kill you unless I do as he says."

"Christine, what is going on?"

She exhaled, knowing he would never approve of her giving up her freedom for him. Taking his bound hands in her own she explained the situation Erik placed them in.

"I have to do it. I have to marry him."

"Absolutely not," he said, rising to his knees. "I will not stand idly by as you give up your life for mine."

"He will kill you!"

"And you would just as well kill me by marrying that monster. Don't throw your life away on my behalf."

Christine had never seen him this angry before. She could sense his fear of losing her forever. But what else could she do? It's not as if she wanted to spend her days locked away with the Phantom. But, it is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all. If this was to be the end of her relationship with Raoul; the end of her brightest hope and exhilarating love, then it would have been worth it. She was indebted to him for those months of pure and utter happiness by his side. He was worth it.

Footsteps could be heard outside of the door.

"You have done so much for me. You gave me a life and a future when none existed before, and now I must do this."

"No!" Raoul expressed, his emotions getting the better of him. "I can't lose you. We will get out of this, I swear it. I would rather die than let that man touch you."

Christine wept. She could see no way out of this. She clung to him and kissed him like she had never kissed him before, knowing this could be their last time together. "I love you, Raoul. I love you more than life itself."

And with that she rose, placing herself between the Phantom and the man she loved.

Erik came in closing the door behind him. His eyes wandered to Raoul. "Ah, our little Vicomte has finally awoken." Raoul flinched as the Phantom placed his hands on either side of his face. "Now he can watch as you vow to love me for the rest of your days." He grabbed Raoul by his bound hands and dragged him across the room, tying his bonds to the heavy, dark-wooded desk that stood in the corner. The rope was knotted in such a way that he was forced to kneel upright.

Erik turned his attention back to Christine, and noticing she had changed her garb, smiled sweetly. "So, you have made your choice? Let me help you with that." He stood behind Christine and slowly buttoned up the top part of her dress and bent down to kiss her neck. She shuddered at the contact. "If we are to be husband and wife, you should learn to stop flinching whenever I touch you." He turned her around and leaned in for a kiss.

"Get off me!" Christine shouted, stepping back.

"Come on, we are to be married aren't we?" The Phantom said angrily. He grabbed her roughly and forced his lips on hers. She screamed and tried to shove him off.

"Stop it! Get off her!" Raoul shouted, trying desperately to get free of his bonds.

Erik pulled Christine towards him and forced her mouth onto his. She struggled to free herself and kicked him in the groin, sending the Phantom to his knees. She ran over to Raoul and attempted to untie his bonds.

"Christine, run!" Raoul shouted as the Phantom descended upon her. He grabbed her from behind and threw her to the ground. She panted and trembled as Erik lifted her to a standing position.

"Let's try that again shall we. Remember, if you don't do as I say, your precious Vicomte will meet his doom!"

Christine looked longingly to Raoul, who was trying so hard to get free, to intercede on her behalf. Deciding he couldn't physically stop him, maybe he could at least distract him long enough for his love to get free. "Some husband you are! Forcing her to love you!"

Erik cocked his head toward Raoul, "It would be wise for you to stop talking."

"How can you live the rest of your life knowing your wife hates you and recoils at your touch?"

Erik walked briskly over to Raoul. "I guess I have to make you shut up then!" He grabbed Raoul by the hair and slammed his face into the edge of the desk, causing its contents to go flying. Raoul covered his face with his bound hands and groaned.

Christine screamed, "No! You promised me that you would let him go free!"

Erik grabbed Christine by the arm, "As soon as you sign this marriage license, he can go free." He presented the document before her. "It's amazing what you can make someone do with a little blackmail." She noticed his signature, but also that of a minister, 'approving' their marriage. How Erik pulled that off, she had no idea.

Raoul blinked hazily, trying and failing yet again to free himself. He noticed a letter opener lying in front of his hands. The force of the blow to his head must have caused it to fall off one of the shelves. He reached his fingers as far as they could go.

Christine grabbed the pen that the Phantom posed to her. She looked at the document, thinking of anyway out of this situation. She thought of Raoul and how devastated he would be. But at least he'll live. She bent down to sign.

"No!" Raoul shouted from across the room. "Don't do this!"

She looked to him and saw how he had already suffered so much for her. She couldn't make him meet his doom for her sake. Either way she chose, the Phantom would make sure that she would never end up with Raoul. Either way, she would die too.

"Raoul…" She whispered through tears.

"I thought I told you to shut your mouth," Erik said as he made his way over once more to the vulnerable Vicomte.

"No! Don't!" Christine shouted.

Erik grabbed Raoul by the collar and raised his fist to strike him. With a burst of speed, Raoul's hands came free from his cut bonds and stabbed Erik in the arm with the letter opener. The Phantom cried out in surprise and reeled back.

"Christine! Run!" Raoul shouted, luring the Phantom out of the way of the exit. Christine made for the door. Erik retracted the letter opener from his arm and threw it across the room.

"You want to play with knives?" Erik screamed, drawing a long, serrated knife from his cloak. "Then let's play with real ones."

Raoul tried to hide the fear that grew inside him. Erik lunged, narrowly missing the younger man. He lunged once more and Raoul dodged and struck the Phantom's outstretched arm, forcing him to let go of the weapon. The both of them dove to reach the knife and ended up a mess of tangled limbs. Raoul was realizing that the Phantom was much stronger than he thought him to be as he struggled underneath his weight. The knife was right next to them and as Raoul reached for it, Erik did too. They both had a handle on the knife, trying with all of their strength to wrench it from the other. Erik forced the knife to point upwards and with his free hand, grabbed Raoul by the back of the shirt and threw him on top of the blade.

Raoul yelped. His vision blurred as Erik placed his hand on his back and shoved him down further, harder into the knife. Raoul moaned in agony. Erik stared into the young man's ashen face, reveling in his victory. What he hadn't noticed however was that Raoul had grabbed a fallen bookend. The younger man turned and smashed it into the Phantom's temple with such force, it sent him immediately into unconsciousness.

Raoul breathed a sigh of relief. Knowing they had no time to lose, he stood, looked down and tore the knife out of his midsection. If it had not been for his adrenaline taking over, he would have been too weak to go on. He knew he had to find Christine and get the hell out of there. He sprinted out of the room and found her picking the lock to the outside door.

"We have to hurry! He's unconscious!" Raoul said hurriedly. He buttoned up his waistcoat, trying to hide the wound. He knew he would make it at least far enough to get her out of there; then he would worry about it. Right now, all he focused on was her and getting her someplace safe.

The lock clicked and Christine successfully opened the door to escape their hell… at least for the time being. Not wanting to be anywhere near that chalet when Erik awoke, they ran outside.

"Where's the carriage?" Raoul shouted frantically. He rounded the house and could see no sign of the horse nor the carriage that they arrived in.

"We have to go! We're dead if he finds us!" Christine shouted. Reluctantly, Raoul agreed, knowing the only chance they had of survival was the head start they would have on Erik. They both knew that as soon as the Phantom woke he would be after them.

"Come on!" Raoul yelled, pulling Christine along with him. "Run! Run and don't look back!"


	3. Chapter 3

Back to the present

Hours had passed by in darkness. Fear loomed over them heavily as the only sound they could hear was the sound of their heavy breathing and the leaves that crunched under their feet.

Raoul's adrenaline was wearing off slowly. He could feel blood dripping from the wound in his belly. He didn't know how much longer he could get away with this pretense. His feet were dragging along the ground, requiring all of his focus not to trip over himself. He relied on Christine to head in the right direction since he could barely put one foot in front of the other. He was thankful that it hadn't caused too much trouble so far. How long he could keep it that way though, he had no idea.

"Wait, Raoul, I think I can hear running water," Christine said softly. They both paused and inclined their ears towards the direction that Christine was pointing.

"I think I hear it too," Raoul replied.

"Come, we must stop for a drink," Christine said, taking him by the hand. He followed her as she led them onward.

Upon finding the stream, the pair knelt down in the chill water and drank greedily. They washed their faces of the dirt and grime that covered them. Raoul held Christine's hair back as she rubbed down her face. Satisfied, they sat back and took a well-deserved rest. For the first time, they looked around at the trees above them. In the distance, the sun was starting to break over the horizon, allowing a small amount of light into their dark world.

"Do you think we'll ever find civilization?" Christine asked.

"Eventually, yes," Raoul answered. His voice trembled and he hoped that Christine did not hear it.

"How did you ever defeat him, back at the chalet?"

"Fortunately, a very heavy bookend had fallen off of the desk and I was able to hit him with it," Raoul said. His head started to swim as the pain in his midsection ramped up and up. He tried his best not to let it show.

"Is your cut any better?" she asked, making to feel for the bandage.

Raoul flinched away, "Oh, no, it's alright." He was trying his best to put off worrying about it as long as he could, but with the realization of what actually had transpired hitting him all of a sudden as they stopped long enough for him to process it all, he was getting worried.

"Nonsense," Christine insisted. "We have to clean it out, no matter how miniscule you seem to think it is. Besides, the chances of us running into a stream again in the near future is very slim."

Raoul hated to admit it, but she was right. He was worried about infection if he didn't at least attempt to cleanse the wound. Christine took the hand that Raoul had placed protectively over his stomach and put it down by his side. She could see in the weak light of the distant sunrise, large, dark stains covering his white shirt. "Raoul…" she gasped. She untied the cloth that she had tied around him earlier. It was soaked through with blood and made a sound when she dropped it to the ground. She lifted his shirt and saw a deep, jagged wound weeping blood. His entire abdomen was coated with it as she gasped in horror.

Raoul exhaled and tried his best to keep up his facade, but he was quickly losing that battle.

"Raoul what…"

"It's nothing. I'll be fine until we get back to Paris," he said, not really believing himself.

Christine gaped, "Raoul de Chagny, you are not fine. How did you possibly make it this far with that hole in your abdomen?"

Raoul had no answer for her. He was suddenly embarrassed, knowing he should have told her in the first place.

"We have to try to clean it out. Come here." She tore off a large piece of her dress and placed it in the grass. Then, she led him deeper into the stream until their knees were submerged. "Kneel," she commanded. He complied, grabbing her arms for balance. The water felt cool on his skin, but stung the wound, turning the water around them bright red. He winced as Christine bent down and started rubbing his abdomen gently to scrub off all the blood. He moaned when she accidentally put too much pressure on the wound and he fell forwards just enough so that his head rested on her shoulder. He never wanted Christine to know how hurt he truly was, but now that he could stop pretending, he was finding relief in her comfort.

"It's ok, Raoul. I'm almost finished." Her anger at his foolhardiness was wearing off. Now all she felt was utter empathy for the man she loved. With his head on her shoulder, she scrubbed off the last of the blood. She helped him rise and slowly they made their way back to the bank. She set him down and grabbed the piece of cloth from before and wrapped it tightly around him once more. Her hands trembled as she tried to tie off the end, but he was there to grab them and place them in his own. He planted a kiss there and smiled.

"What would I ever do without you?" he asked smoothly.

"Apparently not very much, seeing you would have let yourself bleed to death. Raoul, that wound is very deep. If we don't make it back soon..." she couldn't finish that sentence; Couldn't fathom her life without him in it. How were these thoughts always coming back into her head? Once more Raoul's presence in her life was threatened. "Did Erik do this to you?"

He nodded. Sensing her anxieties, he tried to calm her, "Christine, don't worry. I'm sure everything will be fine. I've made it this far, haven't I?"

"Raoul I can't lose you. I can't…" she teared up.

He took her by the shoulders, "Hey, who said anything about losing me? I'm right here and I always will be." She collapsed into his embrace. "Come, we must continue. The sun is rising. Light is on our side now."

She helped him up and watched intently for any signs of weakness. He didn't show much, knowing she was watching him like a hawk, but in truth, he was in a lot of pain. They walked side by side into the woods, eyes straining for any sign of life or civilization. The more time they put between them and Erik, the better. If he hadn't found them by now, would he ever? It was a thought that crept into Christine's mind. Maybe they would go free after all? But she knew Erik better than anyone. He would stop at nothing to get what he wants. He had said it himself, he was done playing games. This time he was for real. She tried not to think of him, instead trying to make conversation with Raoul to get her mind off it.

It had been a half hour since they found the stream and still no signs of being chased. She did notice however that Raoul had grown more quiet as time wore on. He only answered her with a few words here and there as she asked him questions and told him stories. She could tell his strength was waning. His hand was tightly clenched on his shirt right above the wound. She noticed him stumble every so often and it worried her greatly.

"Raoul, should we take a break?" She asked with concern.

He seemed not to hear her as he took another step forward. His legs buckled out from under him and he fell to his knees with a groan.

"Raoul!" Christine screamed. She ran and knelt by his side, cradling his head in her hands. His eyes blinked hazily and he moaned as he clutched his stomach, eyes suddenly flashing in pain. "I'm here, I'm here." He grabbed her hand and squeezed as he rode out the wave of pain wracking his body. He trembled and shuddered as the pain stabbed through his midsection. He couldn't stay still as the pain ramped up, clenching and unclenching his hands, rocking his body minutely.

Christine was horrified. All she could do was hold his hand as he fought his invisible demons. "You're going to be ok. I love you, Raoul. I love you so much." She whispered sweet nothings in his ear, not knowing if he could hear them. Slowly the moans and the shudders died down and all that Raoul could do was try to catch his breath as he sank into her embrace. Holding his head to her chest, she soothed, "It's ok. It's over. Just rest for a little while." She wondered how long he had been fighting his pain on her behalf. She was angry that he had not told her about it in the first place, but she understood why he did it. Ever the gentleman, he would not have wanted her to worry. He put her first as always.

She ran her fingers through his golden hair and watched him relax a little bit.

"I'm sorry …" he whispered through tears.

"No, no, no you should not be sorry. I'm the reason you were put in this situation in the first place," she responded, placing a kiss on his temple.

"Don't blame yourself… not your fault."

Was it possible that she could fall more deeply in love with him in this moment?

"Do you think you can stand?" She asked tenderly.

He nodded his head slowly and made to stand up. With a groan of pain he somehow managed to stand on his feet, though he swayed dangerously. Christine was at his side to steady him. He wasn't able to walk on his own, so he leaned on her for support. Her hands were wrapped tightly around his body trying to give him as much strength as she could, knowing his was dwindling by the second. He clutched at his middle and tried with all of his might to put one foot in front of the other.

This was the first time in their relationship that he was the one in need of support. Raoul had always been the protector, the supporter. This marked the first time that he needed her to help him. And help him she did. He did well, concentrating with intensity at staying upright and putting one foot in front of the other. She leaned her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat fast and loud. One sleeve of her dress was stained red as his blood spread once more from his wound. They stumbled their way along, trying their best to stay upright. When he would stumble, she wouldn't let him fall. She was smaller than him, but she was stronger than she looked, and for that, he was grateful. They made good progress considering, and only stopped when the waves of pain became too much to went another hour before they had to stop again.

"Oohh stop, please…" he begged as he sunk once more to the ground, forehead hitting the forest floor. He rocked back and forth as he tried to stifle a scream of pain.

"It's ok, take your time," she said, though she didn't really mean it. She didn't need to remind him of the dangers that loomed behind them. If they had been going at a normal speed, the threat of the Phantom catching up to them would still have been grave. She sunk to the ground with him and watched him intently as his face contorted in agony. There was nothing she could do for him out here in the wilderness, but talk him through it.

Between spasms, Raoul grunted, "Leave me here. You need to get out of here."

"What?" Christine asked bewildered.

"I'm slowing us down."

"Raoul, you better shut your mouth right now. If you think for one second that I would ever abandon you, you've got another thing coming." She said almost angrily.

He panted through another spasm of pain and she rubbed his back.

"It will only … get worse…" he said, clenching his eyes shut.

"Then we will go through that together too."

Raoul collapsed fully on the ground, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath once more. His eyes were bright with pain and his face was bathed in sweat. She lifted his shirt to examine the bandage and found that it was completely drenched. This wasn't good. He was losing too much blood.

"We need to change your bandage. You've soaked through it again." Christine ripped another piece of her garment off. When she took off the old bandage, she found that the wound was red and swollen.

It's infected.

Stifled with worry, she helped him sit up and lean sideways against her so that she could wrap the cloth around him more easily. As she took his shirt off, she found that his skin was flushed and glowed with sweat. She could see the onset of the fever starting already. Suddenly, she felt his hand touch hers. Looking into his eyes, she heard him say, "Thank you, Christine." It was laced with such tenderness, her heart might burst. She kissed him hard, trying to relay to him that he was so loved by her. That she would do everything in her power to get him home safely. She had no plans of how that was actually going to happen. Just keep walking and hope for the best.

Somehow they found themselves back on their feet again, Raoul leaning even more heavily on her this time. She didn't know how much farther she could go, supporting him so. He was losing too much blood, and was growing shaky and disoriented. He couldn't control his groans of pain anymore. But no matter how pathetic he sounded, Christine had to keep moving. One instance found him shackled with such pain that he stopped abruptly in his tracks and melted into her as she embraced him, clutching her like his life depended on it. She sobbed as his heartrending groans were muffled in her dress. The only way for her to truly help him would be to find help. She had nothing to help him with out here. The faster they moved, the more likely it was that Raoul survived this. That his torment could end.

"You're doing great Raoul," She encouraged as he moaned sadly. They had just climbed to the top of a hill when he fell to his knees once more.

"I can't go on…" He whimpered. He fell on his side and tried to keep the blood from pouring out of his body. His eyes were clenched shut as he writhed on the ground. The pain was at its peak, stabbing, searing, raging...

She gathered him up in her arms and rocked him as the wound in his belly agonized him. She prayed that God would send her a miracle. Something to help keep him alive. If they were left out there with nothing to help him, he would die.

"I'm sorry, Christine," he said through tears.

"Shh, rest, Raoul," she looked around for any sign of life. "Oh God help us."

She heard a horse whinny in the distance.

"What was that?" she asked, fearful that it was Erik. "Come, Raoul, we have to go!"

He cried in pain as she lifted him to his feet. He could not even stand anymore, so she dragged him along, using the last of her strength to get away from the Phantom. Passing through trees and entering into a clearing, she found a small Inn. It was old and tattered and looked like no one had been there in years. She knocked on the door and when she found no answer, she entered anyway, finding the door to be unlocked. Inside wasn't as bad as the outside. There was a fire going in the hearth and there were stairs that seemed to lead to the rooms for rent.

"Hello?" She shouted. No one was home. Raoul moaned, clutching her arm tightly. "Come on, let's get you upstairs." She dragged him all the way upstairs and plopped him on the bed. He had no strength left, even to move, as Christine removed his shirt and tore away the soiled bandages that she had made from her dress. His abdomen was covered in blood and he was ashen and pale. He didn't seem to be aware of anything going on. Christine fled down the stairs and looked out the window for any sign of Erik. She saw a white horse tied up to the post outside that she had not noticed before.

"Can I help you?" a voice said behind her. She turned and saw who looked to be the owner of the Inn. He was medium build with white hair and a beard. He wore glasses and his clothes were dirty, but well kept for the most part.

"Is this your Inn?" she asked quietly. She didn't know why, but she was afraid. She didn't know if this man was a friend or foe.

"Why, yes, little lady. Are you looking for a room?" he said kindly.

"Yes. but I don't have any money on me right now."

He smirked.

"Please, Monsieur, my friend… he's a Vicomte. He can pay whatever you need and more. But you see, he's bleeding out up there on one of your beds. I beg of you, call for a doctor and he will repay you double."

"Miss, there is no doctor for 20 miles. If he's as bad as you say he is, we need to act fast."

He went into the maintenance closet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and several bandages. She looked at the clock on the wall that read 8:32 am.

"Monsieur, are you experienced?" she asked, concern lacing her voice as he pulled out needle and thread.

"I am no doctor, but I'm the closest thing you've got right now." He handed her a stack of hand towels. "I served as a medical assistant in the army during my youth, and the skill has come in handy more times than I can count. Now, take me to your boyfriend."

"Oh no, he's not…" she said defensively, not wanting to give too much information about themselves to a stranger.

"Oh, honey, please. I can tell a lovesick girl when I see one." He started up the stairs. Christine smiled briefly and followed after him.

They walked into the room and found Raoul exactly where she had left him. He had not moved an inch.

"Dear God," the Innkeeper gasped, seeing all the blood coating the young man. "What the hell happened to him?"

"I… it's a long story."

"I bet it is. Quick, use those towels, start wiping up the blood."

Christine did as he said while he inspected the wound.

"This is very deep. It seems to be infected as well. I don't have any supplies to help with the pain. I think we can stop it before it gets too bad. We're going to have to work quickly if he has any chance." He took the bottle of whiskey and poured it on the wound. Raoul groaned harshly in his sleep. He unconsciously grabbed for his wound. "Oop, no sir. Don't touch," the Innkeeper chided, guiding Raoul's hand away from the area.

Christine worked hard to clear his stomach of all the blood. She handed the Innkeeper the needle and thread when he asked for it. He drenched the wound in whiskey a second time. Raoul cried out.

"Shh, Raoul. It's ok," Christine comforted him, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"That's it, miss. Keep him still while I close the wound." The Innkeeper worked quickly and precisely to close the jagged wound that marred the perfect flesh of the young Vicomte. He finished his work quickly and as he knotted the end of the string, Christine once more poured the liquor on his wound. Raoul didn't react this time, which worried Christine. The Innkeeper laid his head on Raoul's chest and listened intently to his heartbeat. "Don't worry, Miss. He's just exhausted. His heartbeat is strong and steady still." He unwrapped the bandages and lifted Raoul's upper body off the bed. Christine stifled her tears as she saw his head loll forward limply. The Innkeeper put gauze on the wound and wrapped more steadying bandages around his abdomen. He bound them perfectly, leaving them just tight enough to stop the blood flow, but not too tight that he was uncomfortable. "Stay with him while he sleeps. He will be feverish. Come get me if he gets bad." He got up to leave and paused suddenly, "Is there anything I should know? I don't mean to pry into your business, but if there's something I should know, please tell me. You two seem like good people left in a bad situation, and I want to aid you in anyway I can."

Christine looked to him. She felt as if she could trust this man with her life. "Just… lock the doors. Don't let anyone in."

He looked at her suspiciously, but nodded his head slowly. "Alright. You'll be safe here."

She sat in the chair that the Innkeeper had occupied earlier. Seeing Raoul's abdomen littered with blood and grime, she got up to wet a towel in the bathroom sink and took it to wipe down Raoul's body. She wept as she prayed to God that he would get him through this. His skin was hot with fever, so she took another wet towel and wiped the sweat from his face. Exhaustion hit her hard as things started to settle down. She climbed next to him in bed and fell asleep abruptly, knowing that Raoul was out for the count and the Innkeeper was just downstairs if anything went wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

She awoke to Raoul's moaning. She sat up and looked over to him. The color had returned to his skin. His eyes were blinking open.

"Raoul, wake up," she urged.

His eyes opened suddenly. "Christine?" he asked, voice cracking from exhaustion.

"I'm here. How are you feeling?" she said, stroking his hair.

"Tired, sore. But better." He looked down and noticed the bandages covering him. "Where are we?"

"I found an Inn and the Keeper helped close your wound. Raoul, if we were out in that forest for much longer, you would have died."

Raoul exhaled. "Thank you, Christine. I'm sorry I put you through that."

Christine clicked her tongue. "It certainly wasn't your fault that the Phantom stabbed you."

"Have you seen any sign of him?"

"No. I thought I heard his horse in the wood, but it was just the Innkeeper's. We can trust him I think. He took great care of you, Raoul. Without him, you would not have been in a recoverable state." She moved to get up from the bed and poured a glass of water. "Here, drink this. You lost a lot of blood."

She found it comforting that he was able to hold the glass on his own. As he drank, she left the room to go find the Innkeeper for some food.

She returned with him and helped Raoul sit up as she introduced them.

"It's good to see you awake, young man. You know you gave us quite a scare this morning. Are you up for some food? It will replenish your strength," the Innkeeper said, placing a hand on the injured man's shoulder.

Raoul nodded.

"Alrighty then, here you go. It's my world famous stew. I think you'll like it. Here's a bowl for you too, miss."

Christine thanked him and took the bowl from his hands.

"But before I go, let me take a looksie at your paper cut there," he joked. Christine smiled, realizing she really did like this Innkeeper. She was happy to smile after such a taxing night. He helped Raoul sit up and unwrapped the bandages he had so meticulously placed this morning. He opened the gauze and found that the swelling and redness around his wound had gone down by more than half. "This looks much better. I'm impressed, young man. What's in those genes of yours, eh?"

Raoul smiled. Christine's heart filled with relief. It was really starting to feel like they would get through this after all. Raoul stayed still as his wound was being wrapped up once more.

"How about your fever?" the Innkeeper put the back of his hand to his forehead. "Still a little warm, but better than it was. You need some more rest as soon as you finish eating that stew. If you need anything else, I'm heading to the grocer to get some more bandages and supplies. I should be back later this evening.

He left. Closing the door behind him. Raoul and Christine managed to eat their stew. It was as good as the Innkeeper said it was. Christine took Raoul's bowl and poured him another glass of water. He drank it as she took the dishes downstairs. She looked out the window and saw no sign of the Phantom. She returned to their room and found Raoul rubbing his wound, his face contorted in a grimace.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, sitting in a chair beside the bed.

He nodded. When the wave of pain left him, he laid his head back on the pillow and exhaled. His eyelids grew heavy and within seconds, he was asleep again. Christine grabbed his hand and rubbed it, hoping it would comfort him even in unconsciousness.

It was another three hours before he woke again. This time feeling more strengthened than the last. He saw Christine looking out the window. "What is it?" He asked her.

"Nothing, just a feeling," She answered distantly.

He threw his feet over the side of the bed and stood up slowly. He walked his way clumsily over to her, using the bedside table as a crutch and looked out the window with her. A fog had descended upon the Inn. throwing everything into a dark overcast shadow. He saw goosebumps littering Christine's flesh. He rubbed her arms as she shuddered.

"He's still out there, Raoul. I'm frightened." He took her away from the window and sat her down in the chair.

"Christine, you're exhausted. Why don't you sleep while I keep watch?"

"Raoul, you need more rest than I do, look you're shaking." He looked down and saw his hands were trembling. He sat down on the edge of the bed, more tired than he cared to admit. His wound stung suddenly and he bit his lip. "Let me look at your wound." She said, kneeling in front of him and started to unwrap the bandages. Finding the gauze spotted with old blood, she replaced it with the last of the gauze that the Innkeeper had left until he came back with a fresh supply. She wrapped him up tightly again and helped him to lie down. She marveled at how handsome he looked in the low light. It bounced off his sweaty flesh, making him look like he was glowing. His hair somehow still looked perfect, even after spending a night in the forest. His cheeks were flushed with fever that brought a pinch of pink to them. He caught her staring at him

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing," she toyed. "But has anyone told you, you look handsome even when you're fevered?"

"Can't say that anyone has, no," he laughed. She leaned closer to him, smiling. "Get some sleep, Vicomte. You'll need your strength." She tucked the blanket around him and kissed his forehead. She tidied up the room that was littered with hand towels and bloody bandages.

Christine heard a noise outside and ran to the window. She could see nothing, but dread grew inside her. She looked to Raoul, but he was already asleep. She crossed her arms and tried to calm herself down. Maybe she was paranoid, but something told her she wasn't. It was dark outside now and the thought that she couldn't see very far outside scared her beyond words. So, she sat with Raoul once more and grabbed his hand, more for her sake than his. A sudden chill filled the room and she froze as she heard the floorboards squeak just outside the door.

Paralyzed by fear, she called out to Raoul, "Please wake up."

"Hmm?" he grunted. He opened his eyes and saw her trembling in fear. "Christine, what is it?" he whispered.

Barely able to speak in her fear, she whispered, "There's someone at the door."

They looked at each other and listened intently.

Nothing could have prepared her for what happened in the next moment. The door swung open to reveal the man they had been running from. His appearance unkempt, the Phantom took commanding steps into the room as Christine and Raoul froze in fear. Anxiety was palpable as Erik made his way to Christine slowly, as if playing a game, and she was his prize.

"I see that you have run back to the viscount bastard," Erik spat as he gripped her by the shoulders and shook her. His eyes bore into her soul as she squirmed, trying to get away. "Why can't you understand that he is incapable of loving anything other than himself and his money. I know his kind. Why can't you understand that you will be happy with me? I love you Christine. And I think over time you will learn to love me too. Just give it a chance."

He begged and sulked, but Christine would have none of it. "You repulse me, monster. Not by your appearances, but by your actions. You are a murderer and dark seducer. I will never love you. I choose Raoul, and I will choose him everyday for the rest of my life." She was sick of this game. Sick of the Phantom holding out hope that she would love him back. She wanted to be clear that she would rather die than live with him.

Erik grew visibly agitated, "So be it. If you won't willingly love me, I will have to condition you." He forced her to him and kissed her roughly. She squirmed and beat his chest, but to no avail.

All of a sudden, Christine saw glass shattering around Erik's head. He moved out of the way to reveal Raoul holding the remains of a candlestick. Erik was unfazed by the intrusion and turned to glare at the smaller man.

Raoul was weak and in pain, but had no intention of letting that stop him from protecting the woman he loved. "Do not touch her," the Vicomte warned. The memory of their fight at the chalet flashed through his mind.

Erik smirked. With a quick movement, he grabbed Raoul by the throat and squeezed hard. Raoul tried desperately to remove the invading hand on his throat, but as he had learned back at the chalet, Erik was much stronger than he looked and Raoul, being in the weakened state that he was in, had no chance. He could only pray as he felt his lungs fail him. As his legs crumpled, Erik let go, sending Raoul to the ground, gasping for air.

"You don't like it when I touch her? Then you'll love this," Erik snarled as he grabbed Christine again and forcibly kissed her, forcing his tongue down her throat and feeling her body with his hands. Christine screamed in horror but could not stop the onslaught. Erik ripped the front of her dress and slid his hands underneath the fabric. Christine gasped in horror as cold, dead hands grasped and caressed her.

Raoul, summoning up all the strength he could muster, could not bear to see his beloved violated in such a way. He decided then and there that it would be better for him to die than to sit by and let Christine be subject to such a horrific onslaught. It was a fate worse than death and he would willingly pay the price if it meant defending her purity. He rose to wobbly feet and thundered towards the Phantom, knocking the older man to the ground. With the small moment he had to spare, Raoul embraced Christine and pulled her dress back up in a desperate attempt to veil her from the man who sought to violate her innocence.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He asked over and over. His voice frantic and eyes wide with worry for her.

"I'm fine. He won't hurt me." Christine trembled in his arms when she saw Erik making his way back to them. She panicked,"Raoul! Raoul!"

Knowing he was coming, Raoul turned to face the Phantom with his back to Christine, bodily shielding her. Erik, with a fire of lust and revenge in his eyes grabbed Raoul and threw him against the wall. Dazed from the contact to his head, the younger man barely had time to realize what was happening when a knife stabbed into his palm, pinning him to the wall. Raoul wailed in agony, eyes clenched shut, teeth bared. He vaguely heard Christine scream for him as the pain thundered and throbbed mercilessly. He felt blood pour from his hand in torrents down his arm. His heart raced in his chest as he tried valiantly to get a handle on the pain. Groaning miserably, his attention was snapped back into focus when he heard Christine shout for help. Erik eyed him as he continued to handle her, daring him to try and stop him.

"N...no," The Vicomte gasped, reaching out his good hand to her. She clawed and shoved the Opera Ghost, looking to Raoul for help. But all he could do was watch while his hand exploded with agony.

Erik dropped Christine to the floor and crawled on top of her. Raoul, desperate to stop what was about to happen shouted in a raspy voice, "I'll do anything! Please don't!"

This warranted a pause from the older man.

"Please, monsieur, don't hurt her. She doesn't deserve this." Raoul blinked away tears from his eyes. His heart ached for her.

"Anything?" Erik smirked.

"Please, just don't hurt her anymore. I'll do whatever you want." Blood gushed, painting his left arm red.

Erik, not able to control himself, left Christine a sobbing mess on the ground with her dress in tatters and walked slowly to the young Viscount.

"I will take you up on your offer for the time being. I think I will be able to have some fun with you yet, while you last." Erik grasped the hilt of the knife pinning Raoul's hand to the wall and yanked it out in one swift motion, eliciting a scream of wild-eyed agony. Christine covered her ears, not able to stomach the sound of her love getting ripped apart.

Raoul fell forwards, cradling his left hand to his chest, breath hitching in his chest. The pain was so intense, he was having trouble breathing.

"There, there," Erik said in a false sense of security. He knelt in front of the struggling Vicomte and held the younger mans arms to support him. Raoul was alarmed at the show of help from the Opera Ghost, but could not bear to think much past the pain. "You won't last much longer anyway."

Before Raoul could question what he meant by that, Erik slipped his hand under Raoul's bandage on his abdomen and ripped it free, exposing his knife wound.

"Ah, so I see I have made my mark on you," Erik said with a smile. Raoul clumsily tried to bat Erik's wandering hands away.

Without hesitation, Erik drew a knife from his cloak and swiftly cut the stitches that the Innkeeper had so meticulously sewn. Raoul gasped. Erik, seizing his opportunity to do whatever he wanted to him, stuck his two fingers deep into the wound. Raoul couldn't make a sound as his wound, still tender and raw, was pushed past the limit. His mouth gaped in a soundless whimper and he bowed his head forward into the Phantoms chest. Grasping the hand that pushed deeper and deeper inside of his stomach, he tried to push back. Blood seeped out of the opening as Erik pushed deeper and deeper, twisting and expanding his fingers to cause as much pain as possible.

When Raoul started to lose the fight, Erik put his free hand around the back of the Vicomte's neck and pulled him close to whisper, "don't give up on me so soon. You offered me your place instead of hers. You better make it worth it for me, or I'll take it out on her. You deserve every minute of this. You stole her from me you little bastard. You're nothing more than a pretty face that is hated by even his own family. You're despicable, worthless, weak …"

Raoul knew in his mind that he was just trying to break him down, but he couldn't help but believe the words that were said. His father used to say those things to him when he was a boy. How did Erik know about his family history? Or was his mind playing tricks on him? It was true that his family hated him. Maybe it was knowledge that had gone more public than he realized.

Erik shoved, twisted and yanked his wound and Raoul moaned in sheer agony. This was hell that he was living. It was either watch his love get raped, or allow himself to be tortured endlessly. The choice was clear in his mind, though he wished there was another option. He didn't know how much longer he was going to last. He looked to Christine over Erik's shoulder as dirty fingers still invaded his wound. With tears in his eyes, he looked to his lady. She was lying flat on her back, still shaking from Erik's assault. She looked like she was in shock. When Raoul gasped and panted through a particularly bad bout of pain, it seemed to arouse her and she looked to him and realized what was happening.

Erik rose, leaving Raoul without support. The young man crumbled to the ground. Blood coated his body as he struggled to bear the pain that ravaged him to his very core. His vision blurred as the pain seared, burned, spread like fire across his belly, through his hand. Gasping, he managed to lift up his head to see Christine.

Christine sobbed at the sight of him. She was utterly horrified to see him in such a state. Raoul reached a shaking, blood soaked hand out to her, which she grabbed with equal unsteadiness. Neither had the strength to get closer than this, but this was all that was necessary. Wordless understanding passed between them. Wordless I love you's filled the air around them and gave them the strength that they so desperately lacked. If this was to be their end, then at least they would die in the knowledge that they never gave up on each other; that they loved each other to the fullest extent with no regrets. At least they had tasted a true, selfless, self-sacrificing love that transformed and transcended, lifting them above the horror and darkness that had haunted them from the beginning. No, darkness could not touch them; not truly. No matter what happened next, their hearts swelled with the joy of knowing the other.

Erik stalked back to the scene and knelt back on the ground beside Raoul and pulled out a syringe. "I've had my fun with you, now its time I get back to my wife," Erik said with a snarl. Fear ravaged Raoul, but he was helpless as his lifeblood drained from him. Crying out for Christine, Raoul felt rough hands push his head to the side to expose his neck. Christine squeezed his hand right before he felt the needle slide into his neck. His vision swam as his body erupted in firey heat. He knew that he was losing this battle, but he tried his best to fight it. He couldn't leave Christine to fight Erik on her own. He couldn't leave her. His body protested and begged him to allow the unconsciousness to wash over him. He had been through so much trauma in a short amount of time. He couldn't fight it, couldn't hold on, couldn't protect his love as the drugs kicked into full force and pumped to every part of his body, slowing his heart rate, fogging his mind, dampening his will. The last thing he saw before slipping into a drugged unconsciousness was Erik descend on Christine.


	5. Chapter 5

Raoul awoke with a start. It seemed that every inch of him throbbed painfully. He opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on the couch in the lobby of the Inn. He looked down and saw that his body was wrapped in bandages again. His left hand was wrapped tightly with the same white bandaging. He couldn't decide which wound bothered him the worst. His head was foggy and he felt disoriented. He vaguely knew where he was, but he couldn't remember why he was there or how he had gotten the wounds. He had the feeling that he did know, but was growing frustrated that he couldn't remember any specific details.

"Oh, God bless you, you're awake!" The Innkeeper said, walking into view.

Raoul looked at him with uncertainty in his eye. He had that same feeling that he knew deep down he could trust this man, but his name or why he had this feeling was veiled behind a cloud of fog.

The Innkeeper, sensing his confusion, knelt down in front of the younger man and handed him a glass of water very gingerly. Raoul grabbed the glass with both hands and flinched when his left hand made contact.

The Innkeeper took the glass back and held Raoul's left wrist steady. "Monsieur, I don't know what you can or cannot remember, but your hand was stabbed through and more likely than not, it broke some bones in the process. I've stitched it up and wrapped it, but I don't have the equipment to do much else. I've also re-stitched your abdominal wound, but you lost a lot of blood. When I walked in...," he choked off a gasp. "I also found a used syringe laying next to you, and by the looks of it, it was injected into your neck. I'm not sure what you were drugged with, because the vial I found was unlabeled. So, please take it easy, we don't know what effects it could have on you in the future."

Raoul sensed that the older man was genuinely distressed. The cloud of fog cleared slowly from his mind. A knife stabbing him to the wall, a rough hand crushing his throat, a softer hand holding his trembling one… all this flashed into his mind like lightning. His memory flooded back to him and he sat up, quickly regretting the action while pain stabbed through his middle.

"Christine… where's Christine?" Raoul asked frantically.

"Now monsieur, please don't get too worked up. It's not good for your health."

"Please, is she alright?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," the Innkeeper replied with confusion overcoming his features.

"What … what happened? Is Christine in trouble? Is the Phantom still up there?" the younger man asked in concern, rushing to his feet. The sudden movement jarred his wound and he fell back to the sofa with a grunt of pain.

"Oh, please be careful, young man, you must take it easy. But I don't know what you're talking about. What Phantom?"

Raoul's eyes widened. "You didn't see a man with a mask and a dark cloak in here?"

"I saw nothing of the kind. I walked in to your bedroom because I saw the door opened and when no one answered, I got nervous. You were the only person in the whole house."

Raoul's heart beat fast within his chest. "Oh no… oh no no no no no."

The Innkeeper looked quizzically to the panicked man. "What is it? What happened up there?"

Raoul's blue eyes shone with fear beyond telling. "He took her," he said, his face paling.

"Is that little lady in trouble?"

Raoul couldn't answer as a million outcomes ran through his mind. Then an idea popped into his mind. "Help me up, we have to go," he said commandingly. He had to find Christine before it was too late.

"Go where?"

"The chalet," he said standing up slowly and wincing the whole way.

"Monsieur, you are in no condition to leave," the Innkeeper said.

"I don't care what happens to me, I need to get to Christine right now."

The Innkeeper looked at him disapprovingly, but conceded when he saw tears budding in the younger man's eyes. "What will that man do to her?"

Raoul exhaled sharply, like it pained him to think about what horrors his love was going through at this very moment. "We have to find her."

The Innkeeper helped Raoul to his old cart that was attached to his horse. It was old and rickety, but it served it's purpose well. Raoul got in with great difficulty. The Innkeeper wrapped him in blankets and wasted no time in mounting his old, white horse and taking off in the direction that Raoul pointed him to.

Raoul didn't have any evidence that he would find her at the chalet, but it was his only lead. He had to try. He would go to the ends of the earth if he had to. Hitting a bump in the road, Raoul covered his mouth with the blanket as he stifled a scream. His wounds were jarred with every little bit of uneven ground they crossed. Considering they were off road, that meant just about every turn of the wheels were torturous for him. But he never complained. He could only think about Christine. What was the Phantom doing to her? He could only imagine the worst, because that's typically the route the Phantom took. He would waste no time in conditioning Christine to 'love' him.

"Hold on, Christine. Please," he prayed. "God, please let them be at the chalet. Help her, keep her safe."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of rape/non-con! please be advised! It's nothing explicit, but could be triggering!

Mentions of rape/non-con! please be advised! It's nothing explicit, but could be triggering!

Seeing a faint light in the distance, the Innkeeper slowed his horse to a trot. "Is this it?" he asked Raoul.

Raoul nodded when he recognized the same black horse and carriage that they had arrived there in. It was situated at the rear of the little wooden building. The Innkeeper guided his horse very quietly as close to the building as he dared. He knew that secrecy was their greatest ally. Other than that they didn't have much going for them, with Raoul as limited as he was.

Raoul leaned over the edge of the cart. "Did you hear that?"

The Innkeeper stilled himself and listened intently in the direction that Raoul was looking. They could see movement in the candlelight emanating from inside the building. Suddenly, a scream.

Christine.

Raoul practically leapt out of the cart as soon as he heard it. The Innkeeper rushed to still him and keep him quiet.

"She's in there, I heard her scream. We must go to her!" Raoul said, trying to get past the older man. Desperation was eminent and the older man felt his heart break for him. It was clear that the Vicomte would do absolutely anything for the young lady.

"Monsieur, we cannot let them know we are here. We have to devise a plan and proceed with secrecy. That is the only way this will work. If you want to save your girlfriend, we need to work together."

Raoul calmed and started to come to his senses. "I'm sorry," he sighed.

"There is nothing for you to be sorry for, young man. I know this whole thing has been traumatic for you."

Raoul nodded his head. "What can I do?"

The Innkeeper couldn't help but laugh as his eyes scanned the pathetic outward appearance of the young man. "Clearly not much, but we'll figure it out."

Another scream broke through the air and they refocused their attention to getting Christine out of there. Raoul watched as the Innkeeper uncovered a shotgun from the cart. "Let's do this."

Raoul limped next to the older man as they made their way quietly, but with an extreme amount of urgency as the sounds from within the chalet grew louder. Sounds that were guttural and desperate beyond understanding. Raoul shuddered in disgust. The Innkeeper crept up to the window that looked into where the light was coming from. Both men looked over the ledge and saw a dimly lit room. It was a scene of utter barbarity and horror. Raoul audibly gasped and sunk to his knees. His good hand covered his face as he stifled a cry.

"Ok, listen," the Innkeeper said, laying his hands on the other man's shoulders. He was trying to be the voice of reason in this nightmare, and it wasn't easy, not after what he just saw. Bottling his emotion, he came up with a plan. "We need to act fast. This man you called the Phantom is distracted. He won't know to expect us. It looks like his back is to the door. We're gonna go in there and I'm gonna take him out. It's the only way to stop this monster."

Raoul nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes. The Innkeeper helped him to his feet and they found the front door that was left wide open. Apparently, the Phantom was confident that no one would be able to find him. This was a good sign for the two rescuers. They entered into the chalet and immediately were met with the sounds of Christine's screams and cries for help.

"Please no!" She cried. It was truly pathetic. "Help me please!" She screamed. "Raoul! Raoul save me!" She screamed until she couldn't breathe.

Raoul wanted so badly to run to her. To tell her that help was on the way. That her nightmare would soon be over.

The Phantoms voiced bellowed throughout the hall, "you're lover boy is dead. He won't come for you."

Christine cried harder.

The Innkeeper led them right outside the door and peeked inside. He shuddered at the sight and motioned to Raoul to stay put. Crossing himself, the Innkeeper slowly creaked the door open and saw the Phantom. He aimed his gun and fired.

Nothing.

He pulled the trigger again. Nothing.

There were no bullets in the gun.

"Stay here!" He whispered to Raoul as he started to stand up.

Raoul grabbed his arm, "What? What do you mean?"

The Innkeeper whispered back, "I must have left the bullets in the cart. You stay here, I'll be right back," he said and ran back to his cart to find the missing bullets.

Raoul looked with confusion but was brought back when he heard Christine cry in agony. He looked to her and saw the horror right before his very eyes. He had to intervene. He could not let this go on any longer. Looking around, he found a small figurine of a monkey. He took it in his good hand and chucked it down the hall. It crashed into something in the next room.

The Phantom suddenly looked up and walked suspiciously out of the room. Raoul quickly hid behind the opposite corner as the other man passed through the hall to investigate the sound.

This left Raoul with a small window of opportunity to get to Christine. He didn't think the plan through very well since he could barely walk, but he had to try something, anything to save her.

Raoul ran to her as well as he was able and knelt beside her. She was hysterical, chest heaving and eyes wide with terror. Her dress was in tatters and he reached to cover her with the blanket. He leaned over her and caressed her cheek.

She flinched at first, but when she felt the tenderness with which his hand touched her, she knew it couldn't be the Phantom.

"...Raoul…" she croaked. Her eyes flickered with recognition.

"I'm here, darling…" he whispered with a sad smile.

"I knew you would come. He told me you wouldn't," she cried.

"I will always come for you." Tears streaked his face.

He worked hard to untie her. It was not easy with only one hand. Finally, the bonds were undone and Christine had no strength left to move. She was completely drained of all energy as she trembled and whimpered.

"Come," he said to her as he took her by the hand and tried to lift her. If the situation wasn't so serious, one could have laughed at the sight of them. Raoul was far too weakened to do much other than drag her off the bed and onto the floor. It was clear that she wasn't completely conscious of what was happening. He tried to lift her, but cried out when his wound flared painfully. He panted as he looked around the room for something, anything to help them. Steeling his will, he decided that he was going to get her out of there if it was the last thing he did. He put his shoulder underneath of hers and lifted her with great difficulty. He took a few steps forward when something stood in the way.

Looking up, he realized that he was face to face with the Phantom. Christine whimpered and panicked, gripping Raoul tighter.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the pestering Vicomte," he said, taking a step toward them. "I should have known it would take more to kill you."

He grabbed Christine and dragged her back onto the bed. She screamed and thrashed, knowing what was coming next. Raoul stepped between her and the Phantom, hunched over, and trembling.

"You think you are brave, but you are not," the Phantom spat, growing angry with rage. "She screamed for you, begged you to save her. I bet it would crush her if you forced yourself upon her too."

Raoul's eyes went wide.

"It would taint your relationship forever, knowing that you are no better than I."

The Phantom grabbed the young Vicomte. "Come, young Vicomte," the Phantom laughed. "It's quite fun. Why don't you give it a try."

Christine sobbed. Raoul looked to her and whispered reassuringly, "I won't hurt you my darling. Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. I would rather die."

Christine hugged him tight and he hugged back. It was obvious to him that death would be the better option than to force himself upon her.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" The Phantom sighed. Raoul screamed and fought with everything he had to keep the older man off of him.

"No!" He screamed. But the Phantom was too strong. Knowing his weak spot, the Phantom took Raoul's broken left hand and crushed it between his own. Raoul screamed in utter agony. Tears spilled from his eyes as he fought desperately to alleviate the pain. He gasped for air, cradling his hand to himself. Moaning miserably, Raoul's head swam in and out of consciousness, collapsing on top of Christine weakly.

The Phantom took this chance and urged the Vicomte on. "Come on. This will make you forget about your hand. Christine understands, right?"

She closed her eyes and looked away.

Still, Raoul refused. "Never," he gasped, trying to get away.

Frustrated, Raoul exclaimed, "I refuse! I won't play your game! I would rather die than defile my love!"

The Phantom wasn't going to let this go so easily. The whole point of his plan was to have Christine hate Raoul. To let her know that he is no better than any other man. Clearly his plan wasn't working. He was going to have to use a different tactic. He rose and fumbled through the drawer next to the bed.

Christine grabbed Raoul by the hand. "Raoul, he will kill you if you don't."

"I don't care," Raoul explained.

"But I do! I can't live without you!" She cried.

"Christine," Raoul pleaded.

"I will get over it. We will get over it. But I won't get over not having you in my life."

"No, please…You're worth more than this," Raoul begged her, tears streaming down his face.

When the Phantom made his way back to them, Christine nodded to Raoul, "it's ok."

"No," Raoul gasped.

"You have one more chance to do this willingly, or I will be forced to intervene," the Phantom said commandingly. He wasn't playing around this time.

A million thoughts ran through his head. Christine needed him to remain alive. She had a point; If he wasn't there, who would rescue her from the Phantom? Should he just do as the Phantom says to buy time for the Innkeeper to come back with help? But how could he ever do something so disgusting to the love of his life? He knew that they would never forget it. No matter whose fault it was, it would still deeply wound their relationship for the rest of their lives. He couldn't live with himself, knowing he added to Christine's pain. She was worth more than this. She deserved better. She is not something to throw around and play with. She deserved to be cherished and treated with the utmost respect. No, he could not do it. He would rather die than defile her beauty. She was worth it.

Looking to Christine, he shook his head, "I can't. I won't do it."

The Phantom poured the contents of a small, brown bottle onto a rag and held it over Raoul's mouth and nose. He fought hard against the onslaught, but soon enough he was too weak to lift a finger. The Phantom didn't want him unconscious, just weak enough that he couldn't fight back or refuse him.

"Raoul!" Christine panicked. She wasn't sure how much more pain and drugs his body could take. Seeing him used like this awoke in her the urge to fight the Phantom if it was the last thing she did.

"Erik, no!" She shouted. "I don't care what you do to me, just leave him out of this!"

"Is he really so fragile that he can't rape one girl?"

Christine gaped at his barbarity. "Or maybe he is strong enough to realize that the female sex is more than just a prize to be won. Maybe he's man enough not to be threatened when a woman makes up her mind. Maybe he knows that the body of a woman is sacred and is meant to be treasured, not to be thieved and defiled. Maybe he's more of a man than you will ever hope to be!"

The Phantom paused and tried to ignore her words, but they resonated in his mind.

"Please Erik! It's not too late to change your mind!" She begged.

He blinked rapidly and wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked at Raoul. His blonde hair ruffled, his body broken and bleeding. When the younger man's deep blue eyes looked to his, pleading with him, he was taken aback. Raoul moaned out a broken, "Pl...ease…"

Had he gone too far? His beautiful Christine was staring at him with tears streaming down her face. What had he done? What was he doing? Was this who he wanted to become? He watched as Christine rubbed her hands through Raoul's hair. "It's alright, love. I don't blame you," he heard her whisper to the hurting man. Raoul moaned in response. She muttered back, "No matter what happens, I will always love you."

Erik grew hot with anger at this. She would never choose him if Raoul survived. Maybe it was too late for the Phantom, but he decided that it would be better for her to choose no man, than to choose Raoul over him. He turned Raoul over to face him and grew wild with rage. "This is your fault! You stole her from me!" He said as he wrapped his hands around his throat. "Now she will never love me! You forced me to do this to her! YOU did this!" He squeezed and squeezed as Christine screamed for him.

A loud bang echoed through the room. The Phantom loosened his grip slowly. When he fell off the bed, he dragged Raoul with him. Raoul pried the cold fingers off his throat. And gasped for air.

"I told you to wait for me!" Raoul heard as he looked up to see the Innkeeper covering Christine with the blanket.

Raoul regained some of his composure, but his heart still beat wildly in his chest. He looked at the Phantom and saw the life leave his eyes.

"Oh," he gasped, rubbing his throat. The Innkeeper came over to take the body away.

Raoul felt arms wrap around him and lips kiss his cheek. Christine knelt beside him. "Raoul, are you ok?"

He nodded. "I'm so sorry, Christine," he sighed. Taking her hands, he pressed kisses to them. "You don't deserve to be treated like this. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from taking you."

"Hush, Raoul. I don't blame you," she said as tears glided down her pretty face. "I'm just glad we are all safe."

The Innkeeper came back and leaned against the doorpost as he was taken aback by the love and tenderness that passed between the two young lovers. It was nice to see after he had witnessed such brutality.

Excusing himself, he announced that the Phantom was dead. Christine didn't react. But Raoul was relieved. The Innkeeper went to work burying the body in the backyard.

Christine shivered and trembled as thoughts of the Phantom raced through her mind. She grabbed Raoul's hand and squeezed. He winced.

"Oh I'm sorry, your hand!" she said sheepishly.

"It's ok."

"Are you very hurt, Raoul?"

"I'll be alright," he said, brushing it off.

They sat in the comfort of each other for what seemed like forever.

When the Innkeeper emerged, he was covered in dust. "Everything is situated."

"Thank you, Monsieur," Raoul said.

"Miss Christine, may I examine you a bit to make sure everything is alright with you?" The Innkeeper asked humbly. Christine shuddered. Having someone look over her exposed body after her time with the Phantom was not sitting well with her. She knew in her head that it would be smart to make sure she was physically ok, but that didn't mean it was easy. "I won't get too personal, just a general examination."

Raoul, sensing her fear, said, "If you aren't comfortable, you don't have to."

She looked to him and found comfort in his big blue eyes. "Ok…" she said. But can Raoul be with me?" The thought of being parted from Raoul again pained her.

"Of course," the Innkeeper replied. He knew how uncomfortable this was for her and he hated having to ask her, but he didn't want to risk anything damaging her health under his watch.

She moved so that she was sitting in front of Raoul on the floor. Her back leaned against his chest and he draped his arms over hers. The Innkeeper examined her quickly and with discretion. He was extremely gentle.

"Miss, are you hurting very badly?"'

She shook her head no.

"I won't go any further unless you feel you want me to double check that everything is alright."

"No, I'd rather not."

"That's fine with me. But when you head back home to Paris, I suggest getting a doctor to check you out. Things like this can often lead to serious outcomes down the line."

She nodded her head and thanked him.

"Miss, may I ask what he did to you, other than the obvious. I would like to make sure that I didn't miss anything."

She blinked. She didn't want to relive her nightmare. Everything about it was absolutely traumatizing and horrifying in every respect. Nevertheless she put on a brave face and retold her story. "He came to the Inn. everything happened so fast. One minute he was on top of me, the next he was hurting Raoul. Then he drugged Raoul and that's when he took me back here."

"What time did you arrive here?"

"I don't know," she answered. "I know that when we left, it was 8:15. We rode for about an hour at full speed. When we got here, he wasted no time in tying me up to the bed. I tried, but I couldn't get free. I was so scared," she said, crying.

"Anyone would have been," the Innkeeper replied softly.

"Then he... he... I begged him to stop, but he would not listen. He was like a man possessed. He didn't seem to notice anything other than what he was focused on."

"Did he ever relent?"

She shook her head no.

"My goodness," Raoul gasped.

The Innkeeper looked away and shook his head. "That monster."

"The devil himself seemed to fuel him with unrelenting energy," she explained.

"Oh, Christine," Raoul said, holding her close to himself.

"With that knowledge, you are going to be very tired for the next few days. Other than that, I didn't notice anything worth looking at further. We'll get back to the Inn and you can get some rest for as long as you need. Lord knows you both could use a day off."

"Raoul, do you want him to look over you? I'm worried the Phantom was too rough with you."

Raoul shook his head. "Nothing happened beyond the drugging." He knew what Christine meant, but wanted to reassure her that the Phantom did nothing that she didn't see.

Wanting to get away from the chalet as soon as possible, they decided to embark as soon as Christine felt ready. Getting into the cart was not easy, but once they managed, Christine sat on Raoul's lap and he held her tight as the cart rolled over bumps and ruts.

"Raoul, I love you," Christine said, nuzzling her head into his chest. "Don't ever let me go."

Raoul, hugging her tight, despite the flare of pain rising in his belly, smiled, "Never."


	7. Chapter 7

The Innkeeper woke the two young Parisians when they arrived back at the Inn. They hadn't even realized that they had fallen asleep. They both woke up more sore than they felt before. When Christine was helped out of the cart, her legs crumbled. The Innkeeper caught her and lifted her in his arms.

"I'll be back for you," he said to Raoul. The young man knew better than to try and get up on his own.

When the older man came back, he helped Raoul out. Raoul could barely move as the Innkeeper bore most of the weight.

"Young man, may I ask you what happened in the bedroom?" the Innkeeper asked quietly.

Raoul's heart beat hard in his chest. He didn't want to remember the things that took place at the chalet. "The Phantom… he…"

The Innkeeper stopped him. "I know this is difficult for you, and I know that that man was a monster beyond telling. You don't need to tell me anything you don't want to tell me other than if he hurt you in an improper way?"

Raoul shook his head. "No…"

"Good. I'm sorry I asked, but I felt like it was my responsibility to make sure."

Raoul sighed. "I know. It's alright." He pondered the kindness of the older man. "He tried to force me on Christine. If you hadn't come in when you did, I don't know what would have happened to the two of us."

"I'm just sorry I couldn't find my bullets sooner!"

They made their way up the stairs and into a new room, since the one they had previously occupied had Raoul's blood all over the floor. "Sorry about that," Raoul laughed.

Christine was sitting on the bed, holding the blanket close to her. Her eyes lit up when Raoul hobbled in. The Innkeeper sat him down next to her.

"I figured you two would be wanting to wash. The bathroom is fully stocked with soaps and towels. I also bought some clothes from the market if you are interested.

"Thank you, monsieur," Christine said.

"If you don't need anything else from me, I'd like to give you some privacy. You have been through a lot today. I'm so sorry this happened. Truly. If there is anything you need, give me a shout."

Raoul and Christine smiled at him and he left, closing the door behind him. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Raoul, I want to thank you for sticking up for me."

"Christine, I didn't do anything for you," Raoul said.

"Yes you did. You refused to hurt me; to use me as the Phantom did. I don't know many men that would not have jumped at the chance. And I can't thank you enough for that. Even to the point of death, you were willing to defend my honor, It just… It made me appreciate you and love you more deeply than I ever have."

He took her hand. "Christine, you are beautiful beyond imagination. There was no way I would scar that beauty. I want you to know that I take our promise to each other very seriously. That you are a treasure beyond my level."

She cried and shook in the horror of what had transpired that night.

"Would you like to wash? I think you will feel better," Raoul asked gently.

When she nodded her head, he helped her, or rather, they both helped each other to the bathroom. He drew a bath as she sat on the edge, staring into space.

"If you need anything, just call me," he said, standing up.

"No!" she squeaked, grasping his arm tightly. He stopped in his tracks. "Please don't leave me."

"Christine, I'll be just outside the door," Raoul explained. He didn't want to invade her privacy anymore than it had already been that night.

"Please, Raoul. I need you here," she said frantically.

Understanding her needs, he conceded. He turned his back when she discarded the duvet and got in the water. He sat facing the wall as he waited patiently for her to finish up. He started to feel nauseous and rested his head in his hands. When Christine got out she covered herself with the towel and helped him up. She embraced him. He smelled the sweet aroma of shampoo in her wet hair as she melted into his embrace. She placed a kiss on his forehead and recoiled when she felt the heat emanating from it.

"Raoul, do you feel alright?" she asked, noticing his flushed cheeks.

He nodded and smiled, trying to hide his discomfort as nausea grew from deep within his stomach. He just wanted to clean up and go to sleep. He hoped that tomorrow would bring a fresh new start.

She eyed him suspiciously, "You know I will never believe you when you say you're ok."

He laughed.

"Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?" she said. As Raoul did, Christine looked away while he cleansed himself of the dirt and grime that marred his flesh. He got a closer look at his stomach and hand wounds. He felt more nauseous seeing the black bruising and gnarled bone. He knew his hand was bad, but he hadn't had the time to think about it much with everything going on. He suddenly feared not being able to use his hand ever again. He couldn't so much as move a muscle in the hand and that scared him.

It was difficult for him to scrub his body with only one hand and his torso complaining every time he twisted, but he got the job done and Christine was there to help him out again. They both emerged from the bathroom feeling better than they had. It was nice to scrub themselves free of the Phantom's touch. Finding the clothes on the chair by the bathroom, they both changed. Christine in a simple, white dress and Raoul in a light blue tunic and black slacks. He wrapped his hand and stomach as well as he could by himself. He didn't want anyone to focus any more attention on him. He knew that Christine had suffered the worst injury. They should be focused on her, not him.

Christine yawned as she made her way to the bed. Raoul took this as his cue to leave.

"Good night Christine," he said.

"Please, Raoul, will you stay with me for the night? I don't want to be alone, not even for a second," she asked, fearing framing her features.

He looked to her with sympathy. He saw the demons she battled before his very eyes and felt his heart break.

Raoul knew she would ask this, but he didn't want to assume. "I won't leave you, my darling," He pulled back the covers from the bed and tried his best to manage with only one hand. The last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to himself at a time like this.

Raoul sat in the chair by the bed and noticed that she looked panicked. Her body was tense as she laid her head against the pillow. Her wet hair draped across her back in a long, tangled heap. She was pale, very pale, and wrapped the blankets around her as her body trembled from the cold.

"Will you tell me a story?" She asked. As the night grew quiet, her thoughts thundered loudly in her mind. She was desperate to drown them out. Raoul, sensing this, accommodated her.

"I seem to remember another time, when a certain red scarf had flown into the sea. It was a very cold day in November, when I watched it float on the waves, bobbing up and down. Then, I spotted the most beautiful girl I had ever seen, with long dark hair, full red lips, and eyes that sparkled like the stars even as she cried for her scarf. I was bewitched body and soul as I stared, marvelling at the young girl, hoping to befriend her. Instantly, I knew the way to her heart was to fetch her beloved scarf. In I dove, head first off the embankment, and swam hard against the waves, desperate to win the heart of the fair maiden on the shore. When I came back, I gave it to her and she thanked me with a thousand kisses, and an invite to have dinner with her and her father. It was a decision that has changed my life for the better and I would do it again a hundred times over, even though my brother scolded me for developing pneumonia because of it."

Christine smiled fondly. "It was a moment that changed my life too. How times were so much simpler then. Being able to love whomever I chose without all this… all this…" she broke off, unable to finish the sentence as thoughts of the Phantom flashed in her mind.

Raoul leaned forward in his chair, wanting to comfort her, but not knowing how. He didn't want to force her or impose upon her. He wanted to let her make every first move, to let her feel in charge of what would happen. So, he used his words to reach her. "Christine… he doesn't get to decide your worth. Don't give him that power. Nothing can change your inherent dignity."

Her lips quivered and she looked to him, "But he stole my innocence. I will never get that back."

"He can't take what you don't give, my love. You are still the master of your own fate. I want you so desperately to know that you are not broken because of this."

Christine sobbed desperately. She felt like she was broken in two, as vulnerable as a delicate flower in the midst of a hurricane. She felt like used goods. Looking to Raoul, she sought help, a hand to cling to in this raging horror. She felt, rather than saw him look at her with the intensity that he always mustered whenever he was trying to calm her. He was always so sincere, never fluffing anything he said with lies or half-truths. Everything was genuine and truthful. His deep blue eyes looked into hers and held her gaze.

"I wish you could see how I see you. Christine, you shine so brightly in my eyes, it puts all else to shame. Your goodness and beauty are so far above everyone else, nothing, not even the darkest of creatures can touch it."

She smiled, pondering his words. She didn't know how he did it, but he always managed to say just what she needed to hear. She closed her eyes, replaying his words in her mind over and over, repeating to herself that she was not broken, that this wasn't the end.

Over time, she fell asleep due to her exhaustion. Raoul remained with her, not sleeping a wink as he sat watching over her, making sure she was at peace. His body felt weak and hot, his hand and midsection burned and throbbed with more intensity for every moment that passed. Something felt off ever since he woke up from the drugs, but it was nothing overbearing, so he ignored it in order to focus all of his energy on Christine. He spent his time praying, begging God to heal her and make her feel whole again. To escape the Phantom's clutches forever would be something too good for words.

In the middle of the night, Raoul heard Christine whimper. Her distress was growing as she flailed her limbs. He knew this was a nightmare that she was trying to fight off. He had seen it many times before.

"Christine, wake up!" He whispered.

She screamed and opened her eyes suddenly. They were wide and panicked as she glanced around the room. All she could see from the light that a candle on the bedside table emitted was Raoul's concerned face.

"It was just a dream, my love. I'm here," he said in a low tone.

Suddenly, she felt an overwhelming need to be close to him. She couldn't stand one more minute with all the space in between them.

"Raoul," she said, reaching her hand out to him tentatively. He slowly reached his good hand out to her and closed his fingers around hers one by one, watching her to make sure this was alright. He rubbed his thumb on the back of her hand gently.

"Can...can you sit with me?" She whispered.

He complied, sitting gingerly on the side of the bed. In any other circumstance, he never would have agreed to get in bed with his fiancee. It was never really a question that they both wanted to wait for marriage to engage in such marital acts. It was part of the reason Christine has been so attracted and drawn to Raoul. He loved her for her, not because she could fulfill some sort of masculine drive in a fleeting moment. Having spent so much time in the Opera House, she was used to her friends being treated like that, and she had seen how hurtful those situations so often became. Being in a relationship with Raoul was so different than the ones her friends had been in. He had an air about him that exuded virtue and chivalry. He knew that she was worth more than that and respected her as such. It was important to them both that they make vows before God and the world that they would remain faithful to one another for the rest of their lives before they fully gave themselves to each other. It was a testament of their love that they were willing to wait, that they were worth the wait.

Seeing that this was an extreme situation, Raoul knew that Christine needed him to be with her, to make her feel safe for once in the wake of this nightmare. So, he went to her. He wanted to go to her and hold her as he had always done when she broke down, but seeing this time there was a heavy weight on her, he made sure to let her decide what he would do. Waiting for her signal, he felt her shift closer to him. She snaked her arms around his waist and as she breathed him in, she recognized him as her comforter, her protector. Her mind made the connection with security and love, not coldness and fear. She sobbed and trembled in his shoulder, and he took that as a sign that he could touch her back. He placed his hand on her back and rubbed soothing circles methodically. She calmed at his touch.

The love that he exuded to her was everything she needed, especially now. She had never felt so broken, so violated, so vulnerable. She had thought that if she built up walls, then she would never have to deal with getting hurt again. She was realizing, however, that sometimes it's necessary to open yourself back up and heal those wounds that cut so deep. All it took was the right person. Raoul knew her wounds and gently healed them with his love and lack of judgment. She had never felt so loved by him, even though she felt dirty and worn. She had nothing to give him, not anymore. The Phantom took what she should have been able to give to only her husband, and for that she was utterly heartbroken. She didn't want Raoul to have to see her once more broken into a million pieces on the Phantom's behalf, but he naturally assumed the role, as if it was the only thing he would ever choose. How could he not? She was his everything. It wasn't his duty as much as his love that dictated every choice and every action he took. He filled her wounds with light and goodness, brushed away the cobwebs of anxiety and insecurity and replaced them with jewels of joy and contentment. He went in and stormed the castle of her heart that had been destroyed and invaded by a terrible storm. And what should have been left in ruin forever, he rebuilt it, brick by brick, step by step until it was beautiful again. And what was deemed an ordinary good before, he transformed into a lavish beauty that was unmatched. He not only made her whole again. He, in giving himself totally to her, adorned her with such love that she could not help but radiate from the inside out.

She clung to him greedily. He was her protector, and had been there through thick and thin. This time was no different. Thoughts of the Phantom raced through her mind. Her breath hitched as she remembered his body on top of hers, suffocating her under his weight.

"Christine, he's gone. He's never coming back," Raoul said, sensing her distress.

"Why did this happen to me?" she asked as tears threatened to fall once more.

"I don't know, darling," Raoul answered softly.

"Everytime I close my eyes, I can feel his body on mine… his wandering hands… I can taste his lips," she cried.

"It's alright, love. I'm here."

"Please don't ever leave me, Raoul," she begged.

He brushed back the hair from her face, "I promise on my life. I will never leave you."

Overwhelmed by his tenderness, Christine pulled his face to hers and kissed him. She pulled back, waiting, hoping her mind wouldn't play tricks on her and make her see the Phantom instead of her beloved. She was relieved when it didn't happen. She pulled him closer and kissed him again. His lips washed away the taste of the Phantom's. Where the Phantom was forceful, Raoul was gentle. Where the Phantom took, Raoul gave. He was the medicine that helped her to believe in love again.

She pulled back and rested her head on his chest

"Is this ok? I can leave if you don't…" Raoul stammered self-consciously.

"No. This is more than ok. I need you, Raoul. Help me to forget this memory." He smiled. She kissed him again and laid back against the pillows. He followed her, leaning over her. Every second spent with him filled her with such undeniable joy. She trusted him, knowing he would never force her to do anything. Right now, kissing him and being embraced by him was enough. He placed his hand on her cheek and traced his thumb down her jaw. She pulled his face down roughly, closer to hers and she brushed her lips against his, revelling in the soft, gentle taste. He groaned into her mouth as his hand that was on her face suddenly grasped his wound.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing," he responded quickly, his face growing pale.

"Raoul," she chided.

"My wound… it's not quite healed yet," he explained, greatly understating the fact that he had suffered much trauma just hours before.

She gently pushed him over so that he was lying on his back. She draped her body over his, careful not to put too much pressure on the wound.

"Is this better?"

He nodded as she leaned in for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around her as she ran her fingers through his hair. She needed this closeness, the security of being in his arms once more. She relished the warmth of his skin as thoughts of Erik's cold, dead touch washed away. She needed to feel his skin on hers to fight the nightmare. With every moment spent in the embrace of her love she felt the horrors of her abuse melt away in the fire of Raoul's love.

"Ok?" He asked, her tears falling onto his face. She looked at him, her eyes taking in his features in the candle light. How attractive he looked in that moment. She nodded, placing her ear to his chest, hearing his heartbeat. She felt it invigorate her soul, she felt it beat life into her as she continued her battle against memories of the Phantom. And with Raoul supporting her, she was beginning to defeat the Phantom.

"It's working, Raoul," she said, raising her head to meet his eyes. "He's disappearing in my mind. When you touch me, I feel him flee."

He smiled deeply. "Then let's be rid of him once and for all." He kissed her gently. "Christine, I love you terribly," he stated tenderly.

"Oh Raoul," she breathed, "I know you do." She traced her fingers on his warm skin. "Oh how I know you do." She melted into his embrace and fell asleep lying on top of him, soaking in the love that he gave to her.


	8. Chapter 8

Christine felt her body shift. A hand grasped her arm tightly. Another movement and she opened her eyes. The room was completely dark. The candle must have burnt out. She felt a heat radiate from underneath her. She remembered she fell asleep on top of Raoul, she placed her hands up near her head, where his chest was. She felt a feverish heat emanating from him. He groaned and shifted uncomfortably.

"Raoul?" She whispered, not sure if he was awake.

"Chris...tine," he huffed out, out of breath. "Get the Innkeeper." His voice was panicked as he fought the pain that throbbed relentlessly throughout his middle. Christine was frightened. What was going on? She ran out of the room as fast as she could in the darkness of the night and sought the Innkeeper. Within a minute they were back in the room. They brought candles with them to illuminate the darkness, along with a small box of supplies. They found Raoul writhing in pain, unable to control his whimperings.

"Monsieur, what's the matter? What's happened?" The Innkeeper asked frantically. He ran to the bedside and tried to calm the young man. He recoiled as he touched Raoul's bare skin, feeling the burning heat. He cut through the bandages on his abdomen and inspected the wound. It was still neatly stitched, but the area was red and angry and felt unbearably hot to the touch. "My God," the older man gasped.

"What?" Christine asked.

"His wound is infected. We must clean it out and get his body temperature down as much as we can." He grabbed a flask from the box and poured the contents onto the wound. Raoul moaned in pain. "I'm sorry lad. I will be right back with something for the pain." He patted Raoul on the arm. The young man smiled weakly back at him. Turning to Christine, the Innkeeper said to her, "We need to cool him down. He has a fever. Take the cloths from the basket and wet them just as you did before. This poor young man has been through a lot which has not allowed his wound to heal properly. His strength is waning. We need to stop this fast." He rose and briskly left the room, leaving Christine to accomplish her task. She was going over in her mind what must have happened to have brought this on so abruptly. Memories flashed into her mind of the Phantom re-opening his wound with his fingers. In the events of her trauma, her memory was blotchy. She admonished herself for not thinking about Raoul and all that he had endured because he wanted to protect her.

Returning to Raoul, she sat beside him in the bed and placed a cool cloth on his forehead and wiped the sweat from his brow. He looked to her with half-lidded eyes.

"Thank you," he muttered.

"You really need to stop making a habit of this, Raoul de Chagny. I'm sick of having to keep bringing you back from the dead," she half-joked, voice wavering as tears spilled from her eyes. With the other cloths, she wiped down his torso and arms gently. She hushed him when he moaned and tried her best to keep his hands away from the wound.

"Oh God…" he prayed, closing his body in on itself, trying to alleviate the agony he was in. The Innkeeper burst back into the room and took up his chair beside the suffering victim. He put something in Raoul's mouth.

"Chew slowly," the older man said.

"What is that?" Christine asked.

"Willow bark, for the pain. I bought some at the grocer yesterday just in case. It's a good thing I followed my instincts, huh?" he jested, trying to lighten the mood. As Raoul chewed, the Innkeeper took out a jar of honey and poured the contents into a small bowl. He mixed it together with some Thyme extract that he had bought from the grocer and gave the bowl to Christine. "Lather generously on the wound. This is a natural remedy that my family has been using for years to fight off infections. It works like a charm. I'm going to see if I have any more bandages."

Christine grabbed an extra cloth and dipped it in the honey and thyme mixture and rubbed it gently onto Raoul's infected wound. He audibly sighed as the cool thickness fought off the heat. She used the entire mixture as she massaged it into his broken skin.

The Innkeeper returned, with fresh bandages. "How is your hand?" he asked as he started undoing the bandages. Raoul didn't answer since he didn't want them to worry about him. In truth it was hurting him worse than his abdomen was.

Upon seeing the wound for the first time, Christine gasped, "Raoul…"

It was her first time seeing it since it happened and she tried not to panic when she saw how mangled it looked. In the middle of the palm was a deep gash that ran all the way through to the other side. It was neatly stitched, but it didn't hide the black and purple bruising all the way from his fingers to his wrist.

Raoul flinched when the Innkeeper gently touched it. "Sorry."

"Is it broken?" Christine asked in horror. She had no idea it was this bad.

"Let's see if you can move it."

Raoul focused but could not get himself to move any of his fingers with how swollen and damaged his palm was.

"I'm not a doctor, but if it causes you this much pain and lacks mobility, I would venture to say that yes, it is broken."

Raoul's head swam. That feeling that he had ever since he was injected with drugs escalated. Sinking his head back into the pillows, he placed his good hand on his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Christine asked, noticing his rising distress. "Is it your hand?"

He shook his head no.

"Your other wound?"

Again, he shook his head no.

The Innkeeper looked intently to the young man and when he saw his face pale, he knew instantly what it was.

Getting up quickly, he practically dragged Raoul to the bathroom in time for him to throw up into the toilet.

Christine followed them. "What?"

"It's the drugs. The drugs the Phantom gave him. He's finally rejecting it. I guess his response was delayed with his body in such the weakened state that it was."

Raoul moaned miserably.

"He was drugged again," Christine explained. She didn't know if the Innkeeper knew about the second drugging.

"He was?"

"Yes, the Phantom put cloth over his mouth and he went limp," she said, crying.

"Did you see what kind of drug it was?"

She shook her head no, upset that she couldn't help more.

"Alright. That could explain why he's reacting this way, Will you stay with him while I go get him a glass of water?"

Christine nodded her head. When the older man departed, she sunk to her knees and threw her arms around his waist to steady him. He was clinging to the porcelain with white knuckles as he threw up, heaving deeply enough to shake his whole body. She laid her forehead on his back and felt him shiver and tremble hard as he fought against the drugs. He rested his head against the rim, out of breath. He put his injured hand to his abdomen and cradled his body to find any sort of relief from the onslaught.

Christine cried for him, her Raoul. Her gentle, caring Raoul who had been put to the test time and time again. "It's ok, love. I'm here," she said as he gripped her knee that was beside him. He was in terrible agony and there was no way out of it, except to wait for it to run its course. Christine planted kisses on his shoulder when she felt him straighten and throw up again. She felt every spasm, every tense muscle, every heave that wracked his body. His hands trembled violently while his head spun mercilessly. He thought he was dying. He coughed until he couldn't breathe and laid his head on his arm as an incredible weakness overwhelmed his body.

The Innkeeper returned and held the glass up to Raoul's lips. He drank slowly until the cup was retracted from his mouth.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do for you. You're just going to have to get it out on your own. You're body knows what it's doing."

Raoul didn't have the energy to respond, only to close his eyes and try to hold on until the last of it was out.

The Innkeeper frowned at how horrible Raoul looked. He couldn't help but feel sorry for the young man. He whispered to Christine, "Let me stay up with him. You need your rest."

But Christine adamantly refused. "No, I can't leave him." She said that both out of love for him, but also because she couldn't bear to be alone. "I'm happy to do it."

The Innkeeper smiled at her. "You two are something else, I'll tell ya. Alright, but if you need anything, anything at all, give me a call."

Christine nodded and shifted closer to Raoul. She brushed his hair back and kissed his neck as he shivered and moaned in agony. Gripping the porcelain once more he threw up and Christine sobbed at the pathetic gasps she heard. She buried her face in his shoulder until he was finished. His body was covered in a cold sweat and he trembled violently. He leaned back and felt a small amount of relief. He was so weakened, he couldn't kneel anymore so he made to lie down and buried his head on Christine's lap.

"Would you like me to take you back to bed? You'd be more comfortable there."

Raoul shook his head. He knew he wasn't finished yet.

Christine held him in her arms gingerly, talking him through the pain. He eased at the sound of her voice. She took his bad hand and very gingerly held it off the ground when she noticed he was trying to keep it up. In the midst of all this, she focused on his fingers and her mind flashed to all those times that he held her hands in his own when she was anxious.

She remembered one instance when Carlotta and Piangi accused her of working with the Phantom. They were relentless as they verbally attacked her and accused her of horrible things in the manager's office. She couldn't defend herself from them and felt herself start to break down when Raoul stepped in. She remembers how handsome he looked; clean cut suit, neatly combed hair, perfectly even complexion. He rescued her from that attack and took her outside to sit on the steps and gave her his handkerchief to dry her tears. He excused himself for a moment and she heard the door to the manager's office close. She didn't hear any yelling or screaming. In fact she couldn't hear anything coming from that room for a few minutes. Suddenly the door opened and Carlotta and Piangi walked past Christine and stopped to apologize. It was clear that they didn't want to, but as they said it, they glared back at Raoul who was standing in the doorway, watching them like a hawk. When they left, he came over and helped her up, hooking her arm underneath of his. He bought her flowers and chocolates on the way home and they spent the rest of the night painting portraits of each other. She had never laughed that hard in her entire life when they showed each other the end result. She ended up tackling him because he had painted her head in the shape of an oblong oval. They laughed until tears fell from their eyes and paint ended up spilling all over them. She remembers scrubbing paint off his hands and marvelling at how strong they were. His past in the navy made him stay in top shape and she always admired how strong he was mentally and physically.

The fingers that she could see in her mind with the blue paint spread across them and the smile that looked upon her as she worked were gone. Instead, his fingers were marred and bruised beyond recognition. What she once knew to be a source of strength and beauty, she was gingerly holding together like a delicate rose. The man that had always been her refuge of strength was falling apart before her very eyes.

How quickly things change.

How quickly nightmares become reality.

She was woken out of her memory when he suddenly tried to sit up. She pushed him up and held him as his body revolted against the drugs again. He grew weaker with every heave. It took so much energy out of him; energy he didn't have to spare. She worried that this expelling of strength would inhibit the healing of his wounds and the fighting off of the infection.

He spent the next four hours like this. Transitioning between throwing up and trembling in a cold sweat on the floor. Christine sang softly to him as he whimpered. One moment found him so weak and dehydrated that he collapsed from his position over the toilet and hit his hand on the floor pretty hard. He didn't have the energy to cry out, so he only writhed and gasped in response.

In the morning, the Innkeeper found them asleep on the bathroom floor. He woke them up and helped them to bed. Again he marvelled at how deeply in love these two young folks were.


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later, the Innkeeper came in their room and, noticing they were both still asleep, left a note on their bedside table and closed the door quietly. The morning passed with no incident. It was the first time since their arrival that the Inn felt peaceful and safe.

Raoul opened his eyes and found Christine fast asleep on top of him. He ran his fingers through her hair as she started to wake.

"How are you, my love?" Raoul asked tenderly, his voice groggy from exhaustion.

"Better. How are you? Does your wound hurt you?"

"Not nearly as much as last night. Whatever the Innkeeper put on it, it worked like magic."

Christine put her hand to his forehead. "You're still warm, but it is a huge improvement from last night. Or this morning. I have no idea what time it is." She looked to the bedside table for the clock. She saw that it read 11 am. "The Innkeeper left us a note. It says that breakfast is waiting downstairs. Are you hungry?"

Raoul shook his head. "Not really."

Christine admonished him, "Oh come Raoul, you're looking too skinny recently. You must eat to keep up your strength. Will you do that for me?" she said, blinking her puppy dog eyes to him.

He laughed. "Of course. I would do anything for you, darling."

Christine got out of bed and went to the mirror and fixed her hair into a loose braid. Raoul leaned heavily on the table as he hoisted himself off the bed. His legs buckled from under him and Christine caught him just in time.

"Whoa there, let me help you." She put his arm around her shoulders and helped him walk all the way to the kitchen downstairs. There the Innkeeper was cooking some eggs and toast.

"There they are, the happy couple!" he sang. "I hope you are hungry!"

Christine sat Raoul down slowly and then made her way to the chair beside him. She held his hands in her own. The older man set down a plate before each of them. Christine ate voraciously. She was famished, not having eaten since the early afternoon the day before. Raoul picked at his food. He ate the bare minimum and nothing more. Christine happily took the rest off his plate for him. She made sure that he drank as much water as he could stomach to replace all the liquid he lost.

"Young man, may I have a look at your wounds... " The Innkeeper said softly.

"Oh, yes," Raoul agreed.

The Innkeeper helped Raoul to the sofa in the lobby where he could get a better look at his wounds. "Have they been bothering you much today?" he said as he removed the bandages.

"I'm very sore, but it is much better than before."

"I'm sorry to say that you will be hurting for a very long time, my friend. And you will most likely have to live with permanent scars. Well, your abdominal wound does look much better, but not completely healed. You must get your rest, that was your mistake the first time. Not that you had much choice in the matter, but it was your lack of strength that prevented your body from fighting off the infection and the drugs properly. And as for your hand, my advice would be to keep it as still as possible. We will try exercising the muscles later."

"Thank you, monsieur. I am eternally indebted to you for your care and skill. You have proved to be a great friend and ally."

"Don't worry about it, young man. Just doing what needs to be done. I suggest you go up, take a bath to wash off the salve from last night and then maybe your little lady will take you out to the garden and get some sunlight to strengthen your spirit. I think some fresh air will do you a world of good. Alright young man, may I help you up the stairs?" he asked.

Raoul nodded his head. He grabbed the older man's arm and was thankful for his strength as he struggled to climb the stairs. Once they got to the room, the Innkeeper went into the bathroom and drew him a bath.

"Will you be able to manage on your own?" the older man asked, handing Raoul a bar of soap.

"Yes, I think I will."

Raoul was very happy to have the chance to wash himself in a warm bath. It was a struggle for him to do it on his own, and he nearly collapsed once or twice, but somehow, he managed to successfully scrub the dirt and grime from his body. Feelings of anxiety and fear suddenly threatened his mind as he remembered how dire their situation was. He remembers not knowing if he or Christine would survive, never having the chance to live the life they dreamed of having. He had never felt so afraid in all of his life. He pushed the memory away with thoughts of his beloved. Suddenly, he felt as if he was the one who needed her, to feel her beside him and know that she truly was alright and forever free from the Phantom.

He struggled down the stairs and found the Innkeeper talking in a low tone to Christine, who had a serious look on her face. She had changed into a simple pink dress that brought out her rosy cheeks. He was struck by her beauty. Christine saw Raoul leaning heavily on the bannister and ran to help him.

"How fresh and clean you look, my dear!" She exclaimed joyfully. Raoul laughed as he gladly accepted her help.

"May I show you my garden, Monsieur?" The Innkeeper asked, rising from his chair.

Raoul nodded. They were led out the side door and into a very quaint but beautiful garden. There were daisies and petunias all around a small bench that sat underneath an oak tree. It was a little slice of paradise in this tiny part of the world.

"What a charming little garden, Monsieur!" Christine complimented. The Innkeeper blushed slightly as he helped Raoul to the bench.

"It's not much, but I think it's important to take what you are given and make the best of it." All three of them smiled and felt a peace settle gently among them. The Innkeeper returned inside the Inn as Christine cuddled up next to her love.

They sat in silence, taking in the sounds of nature. Their hands were threaded together as she laid her head against his chest, hypnotized by his heartbeat.

"I can't wait to get away from here," she said as she looked out into the woods, picturing their frantic escape, Raoul slowly dying from his wound, collapsing in her arms on the forest floor. She clutched his good hand a little tighter. He's alright. He made it. He's not going anywhere. "I don't know that I want to go back to Paris. Only bad memories remain there for me."

"We can live in the country, away from the noise. It'll just be you and I, forever."

"And we'll have lots of kids and live by the seaside, where we first met," she said, smiling. "No one will know about our past. We'll never have to bring it up again."

Raoul noticed bruises on her neck and collarbone. "Christine, are you alright?"

"Yes," she responded quickly.

"No, be honest with me," he asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Physically I am fine. I was so scared Raoul, I thought he had killed you," she said shuddering as an image of his blood coating the floor flashed in her mind. "It's all my fault this happened. If you hadn't come for me in the basement of the Opera House…"

"Christine, it's important to me that you know that none of this was your fault…"

"I know, but it still happened. And you will live with these scars forever. What if you can't use your hand ever again?"

"I don't blame you. Please believe me. And who cares if I can't use my hand anymore. All that matters is that we survived this. We beat him. He can never bother us again," he said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I know you don't. But it was still so hard to see you lying on the ground, bleeding out. Even as hurt as you were, you still gave me comfort. When things got bad I looked to you and tried to imagine that it was your hands touching me, your lips ravishing mine. But… then those hands grew rough and aggressive, those lips devoured. They weren't yours," she sobbed while he listened intently. "I was reminded of how much I loved you, even in that darkest of moments. Because I knew your love, I recognized that what he did to me was the opposite. What he did was selfish and only fulfilled his needs. I thought of you when I didn't think I would make it and you gave me strength. Oh God, Raoul I didn't think I was going to survive," she gasped, clutching him tightly. He held her head to his chest and ran his fingers through her hair. "Physically, I was and still am very worn and bruised, but it's nothing threatening. Mentally… I don't know how to describe it...it's like there's a grime covering my body that won't come off no matter how hard I scrub. I only feel clean when I'm with you. When you're with me, when you kiss me, it cleanses the deep wounds. His mark on me erases." She leaned into him and gazed into his eyes.

"You are stunningly beautiful," he sighed. She looked into his eyes and grabbed his face and kissed him. He snaked his arms behind her back and grasped her tightly to him. She couldn't get enough of him. She wanted his warmth, his comfort, his security. The Phantom had made her feel cold and violated and vulnerable, but Raoul… Raoul made her feel whole again. She ran her fingers through his hair as he leaned closer. She sobbed and trembled as the trauma was still so fresh in her mind. She needed Raoul. Needed to feel him, to touch him. She needed to hear his voice to drown out Erik's. They had survived. They beat the Phantom. Now all they had left was each other. No more fear, no more running. Only love and light remained.

"Everytime I close my eyes, I can feel his body on mine… his wandering hands… I can taste his lips," she cried.

"Then taste mine instead." He leaned over her and she smiled. He was right. The taste of Raoul's lips made her forget Erik's ever existed. Raoul leaned back and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Does it hurt?" Raoul asked as his fingers grazed over the bruises on her neck and collarbone.

"A little," she admitted.

He looked closer to the wounds on her neck and chest and found that they were superficial, but he was certain that the memory of how she got them was far more painful than the physical scar. He kissed them, trying to smother them with his love rather than Erik's indulgence. She melted into his kiss and allowed him to heal these wounds. Every kiss slowly melted away the hold that the Phantom had on her. Every kiss liberated her from the dark prison of her mind. She allowed herself to be loved by him, to let him take care of her once more. She closed her eyes, letting herself feel his love.

"I can't wait to be your wife," she said lovingly.

"Christine, it will be the greatest privilege of my life to be able to love you and care for you as a husband should."

How happy they both were with the thought of their future life together. How much simpler it will be without the Phantom in their lives.


	10. Chapter 10

Christine and Raoul spent the rest of the day with the Innkeeper. They sat around his table, playing cards as he told them stories of his time in the military. The three of them grew close as they laughed in the joy of each others company.

"Oi, young miss! You haven't lost a game yet have you now?" the Innkeeper laughed as Christine once again claimed the victory.

"I taught her how to play 3 months ago and she hasn't lost since!" Raoul explained. "Now I'm regretting it."

"What can I say? I've got a secret talent," Christine said jovially. This was a nice distraction from all the hurts they had gone through.

"All I know is that I'm glad we aren't playing for money 'cuz I'd have lost the Inn by now." the Innkeeper explained. Noticing how tired Raoul looked, he said, "Let's move this party to the lobby where we will be more comfortable. Besides, I'm refusing to play you anymore until I get more practice in."

They all stood and relocated themselves to the more comfortable lobby furniture.

"How did you come across owning an Inn like this?" Christine asked as the Innkeeper helped Raoul lay propped up against the pillows of the couch.

"Well, it's been in my family for generations. There used to be a busy road that led right past here and we would always be booked night after night with tired travellers. About 10 years ago, they made another, more direct route and pretty soon, not many people came here anymore. I don't know why I've kept it open, but it seemed wrong to close a family business after so long."

"That's a shame. It really is such a lovely little place," Christine said sadly.

"There's no other place I'd rather spend my days. Plus, I've got enough saved up from when business was booming; I'll be fine." The Innkeeper, noticing that it was time to reapply the salve to Raoul's wound, went and grabbed the supplies. He lifted up Raoul's tunic and inspected the wound. "It's looking better. You are a true fighter young man. I don't know many people who would have made it through what you did." He lathered on the salve onto the wound and Raoul exhaled in relief. "Feels good, don't it?" Raoul nodded. "You two never told me about what it was that got you into this mess. As a matter of fact, I don't even know your names. You don't have to tell me nothing if you don't want…"

"Monsieur, you have earned our trust more than any other friend we have," Christine said sincerely. "My name is Christine Daae and that's Raoul de Chagny. He is a Vicomte and a patron to the Opera Populaire where I am, or rather, was, employed as an opera singer."

"Wait, you're a Vicomte? I know she told me you were when she first arrived, but I thought she was just blowing smoke. And you are a real life Parisian opera singer? In my humble Inn? Is she good?" he asked Raoul under his breath.

"She's better than good. When you hear her sing, you would think you'd died and gone to heaven. There's no one better…"

"Raoul," Christine interrupted. He looked at her quizzically. "That's enough." the Innkeeper laughed as he went to work applying the salve to his hand.

"So how did you two end up in this situation?"

Christine looked to Raoul, fear overcoming her face. "There was a man, you see," Raoul answered in her stead. "He was in love with Christine."

"So you were jealous and ran away with her before he could marry her?" the Innkeeper joked. But seeing the serious looks on their young faces, he realized this was no joking matter. "What did this man do?"

"He was obsessed with her, stole her away into his lair, threatened and killed people, set fire to the Opera House. He did so much damage. He was a tortured soul and didn't handle rejection well. So, long story short, he tried to force Christine to marry him."

"He kidnapped us and took us to his chalet out here in the woods somewhere. That's how we ended up here," Christine added.

"Is he the one that stabbed you?" the Innkeeper asked, realization dawning on his face.

Raoul nodded.

"My God," the Innkeeper gasped. "And so he's the one that was here, and almost killed the both of you?"

"Yes. We can't thank you enough for stopping him," Raoul said.

"It goes beyond my comprehension why someone would want to harm the both of you. You are genuinely two of the kindest people I've ever met. It's like my grandmother used to say, 'people throw rocks at things that shine.'" He placed the bowl down and had Raoul sit up in order to wrap the bandage around him. "So you think you're alright now?"

"Yes. At least, we hope so," Raoul answered.

"I took the liberty of hitching that 'Phantom's' horse to the cart when we left there. I don't think either of you noticed since you fell asleep pretty much right away. You could take that back home. I know you two are wanting to move on from this."

"That would be great. Do you think Raoul is ready to ride?" Christine asked.

"I'd say it depended on how he feels. It won't damage him any further, but it will not be easy, seeing how it's 20 miles to Paris and it will take around 6 hours or so. If you follow the path, it will take you right to the heart of Paris. But you two are welcome to stay for as long as you need."

Raoul yawned. It was dark outside now, and the fire burning in the hearth was setting a tranquil mood.

"Monsieur le Vicomte," the Innkeeper started to say.

Raoul corrected him, "please, call me Raoul."

"You know, I have met a few nobility in my life. Not one has said that to me. They are usually so rude and degrading to people below their rank. I would never have guessed you were a high up man."

"Thank you, monsieur," Raoul said bashfully.

The Innkeeper turned to Christine and whispered, "this one's a keeper."

She laughed.

"Anyway, as I was saying, Raoul, let me make you a tincture to fight off the pain so that you can sleep easily through the night, then you should be off to sleep. You look positively exhausted, young man." He rose, taking his bowl of salve with him and drew the shirt back down to Raoul's hips. He helped him lay back down against the pillows and went to the kitchen.

"Wait! You never told us your name!" Christine called out to the Innkeeper.

"Oh, do forgive me, Miss Christine, my name is Gustave, and it is very nice to finally meet you," he said, poking his head through the swinging door.

Christine's jaw dropped as Gustave retreated back into the kitchen. "Gustave…" she whispered.

"That was your father's name," Raoul said.

"Of course that's his name. Father must have finally sent an angel for us, to look out for us." A warm feeling washed over her and she leaned back in her arm chair, pondering the mysteriousness and wonder of it all. When the Innkeeper came back in, he had two mugs in his hands. He gave the herbal concoction to Raoul and he made hot chocolate for Christine.

"Something sweet for the little lady," he said. All she could do was stare at him in astonishment. Her father used to make her hot chocolate when she was sick or feeling sad. This was all coming together so quickly. Whether this man was truly an angel or it was all just a big coincidence, she didn't know, but it was too good to be true. "If that's all you'll be needing tonight, I'm just going to head outback and cut up some more firewood. Just leave your mugs on the table when you're finished, I'll get them later. Yell if you need anything," he said as he went out the side door.

"The time we have spent here has turned into a great blessing," Christine said to Raoul.

"Indeed it has. We've been able to spend time together with no interruptions for once."

"I love this kind of life. Slow paced, not having to be anywhere. Not having anyone to report to. Are you serious about wanting to move to the seaside?"

"Absolutely. I may have to come back to Paris from time to time, but I don't have to spend all of my time there. I can do most of my business by letter anyway."

Christine smiled. "We could start a farm, or I could teach voice lessons."

"The possibilities are endless."

"As long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do."

They stared at each other, smiling in thoughts of the future they would have together.

"When would you like to leave?" Raoul asked.

"As much as I love Gustave, I would like to get back to Paris so that we can make plans and move as soon as possible. The quicker we can move on from this, the better. But I can't make you get on that horse and ride when you're not ready to. Whenever you feel that you are ready."

"I think I should be ready by tomorrow."

"Really? So soon?"

"Gustave said himself, it won't do any more damage. And if I am being perfectly honest, I don't think my wounds will stop being sore in the near future."

Christine looked empathetically to him. "Just don't push yourself too hard. You have a tendency to hide your hurts."

"What, me? No…" he joked.

"Oh don't get me started young man," Christine laughed.

Raoul reached his hand out to her. "Would you mind, O maiden most fair, if you would be so kind as to help me up?"

"Of course, good sir," she played along. She helped him up with a grunt. "Do you think I could carry you up those stairs?"

"Christine, wha…"

"No really, I think I could do it. Maybe if it was piggyback style…"

"I think you've gone mad. What was in that coco?"

"Let's try it." She maneuvered herself in front of him. "Ok, jump on my back."

"Christine," Raoul complained.

"I just want to see if I can do it. If you recall, I practically carried you throughout that entire forest out there, so I think it's highly plausible that I can carry you up 12 steps."

Raoul hesitated. "Just because you can doesn't mean you should."

"Raoul. Jump." She said assertively.

In truth, he didn't think he had the strength to walk up all those stairs by himself, so it would be easier on him if this crazy, ridiculous plan worked. He prayed to God that he wouldn't break her back and jumped. She staggered forward and Raoul started to tip off the left side and almost crashed down to the floor. She righted herself and soon enough, she was walking up the stairs. Raoul wrapped his arms around her chest and she held onto his legs. She was shaking like a leaf.

"See? I told you I could do it!" She said, struggling under his weight, but trying valiantly to hide it.

"You're telling me that you're not being crushed by me right now?"

"N...no…" she said through clenched teeth. She tripped on the stair and fell forward, sending Raoul over her head, crashing to his knees. A loud bang echoed through the hall as they both thudded to the ground. They laughed harder than they had in a long, long time.

"Christine!" Raoul fake yelled at her.

She couldn't breathe as she cracked up at the ridiculous situation they were in. They both were sprawled halfway up the steps and had tears streaming down their face from laughter. It's been a while since they've been so happy.

"Literally why?" Raoul asked through laughter.

"I don't know," Christine said, laughing even harder.

"I think we've arrived at the 'delusional' stage in our exhaustion."

"You're right. I'll race you the rest of the way." she was off, on her hands and knees crawling up the stairs before he could object.

"You never said 'go!'" Raoul shouted as he grabbed her ankle and she fell flat on her face. They laughed til they were blue in the face. Raoul crawled over her to get the advantage and she shoved him, causing him to hit the wall with his back. "Oh that's low," he joked. Christine made it to their room and jumped up.

"I win!" she shouted.

"I think you're delusional," Raoul answered, walking to her, pulling her close. He kissed her passionately and she couldn't help but smile. She smelled the shampoo that was in his hair and it exploded through her senses, making her aware of how attracted she was to him.

"Raoul de Chagny, have I ever told you how much I adore you?" she said in a low tone. He smiled."Because you are making it very difficult for me to resist you." She tugged him closer until they were chest to chest and hip to hip. They touched their foreheads together and she closed her eyes as she felt the love emanate from him once more. She traced her fingers down his face and felt the soft, warm skin. She opened her eyes into his and saw his blue eyes sparkle in the candlelight. She was nervous to ask him to sleep next to her again, knowing how he felt about the subject, but she knew she would find no rest if she was not in his arms. "Can you sleep in my bed again tonight? I know it's not proper, but I swear I won't…."

"Christine," he interrupted her. "I know you won't. I trust you."

"Thank you, my dear. I can't sleep alone, not with the memory still so fresh."

"I understand darling," he said convincingly.

She helped him lay down and made sure he was comfortable and then she climbed in beside him. She wrapped her arms around him and felt the coarse bandage that covered his skin. She nuzzled her head on his neck and kissed him there. "I love you, Raoul."

"I love you too, Christine."

They were asleep in an instant.


	11. Chapter 11

The first thing that Christine noticed when she awoke was that Raoul was gone from the bed. Looking around the room, she realized he wasn't in the room at all. Panic welled up inside of her and she fought to keep her emotions in check. It's alright, he's fine, the Phantom's gone. She rose and briskly walked out to the hallway and looked out from the balcony where she could see the lobby. She saw Raoul sitting in an armchair with his fingers tangled in his hair, head in his hands as he stared into the hearth. Christine was concerned by the way that he gripped his middle and rubbed it methodically with his bandaged hand. He looked tired and worn. Just then, Gustave entered, handing Raoul a steaming mug.

"This ought to help," Christine overheard Gustave say. "It's infused with natural relaxers for the anxiety and stress. And let me put some more salve on to help with the pain. Would you like some willow bark as well?"

Christine eagerly awaited his answer, hoping he wasn't in so much pain that he needed willow bark.

Raoul nodded through half-lidded eyes. Christine's breath hitched in her throat. She stared at him from the balcony, not wanting to reveal herself because she knew that he would only put a brave face on and try to act like everything was normal. It was probably only making things worse that he pretended to be fine when he really wasn't. She knew that he always put her first, even at the expense of his own health. She hadn't given much thought to him and how he fared since she was still fighting her own demons. He hadn't seen a doctor since his original injury occurred and he was paying the price for it.

Gustave came back with a bowl and hand towel. He retrieved a piece of bark from his pocket and handed it to Raoul. He rolled up Raoul's shirt and cut the bandage to reveal the wound and once again applied the concoction. Raoul closed his eyes and breathed deeply as Gustave massaged his middle gently.

"You really need to see a doctor, young man. You've been fighting it off very well on your own as I've said, but you can't take chances, not with a wound this deep. It's going to be a long while before you're right again. I really don't mind going to send for one, now that you and the miss seem to be better without that Phantom hunting you."

"No, Gustave. We should be heading home today anyway. I can send for one then," Raoul said.

"Are you sure you want to ride like this? You've been up since 3."

"I can't sleep here. Not with the memory of the Phantom. I think Christine needs to get away from here too. She suffered terribly. It's a lovely little Inn and we owe you our lives, but Christine and I need to go home."

"I understand young man. I just need you to assure me that you are well enough, physically and mentally, to go out there on your own again."

"We'll be fine, monsieur. I assure you. Especially after everything you've done to make sure of it," Raoul smiled.

Gustave smirked. "Alright, if you're sure. I'd like to see how your hand is doing." Unwrapping the bandage slowly, he noticed that it was just as swollen and bruised as it was two days ago. He tried to hide his disappointment. "Can you try and move your fingers?"

Raoul focused hard and managed to slightly twitch his thumb, but that was as far as his muscles and tendons allowed. Christine could sense his growing frustration.

"Well drink up and hopefully you can rest a little before you depart. Breakfast is almost ready," Gustave said, entering the swinging door to the kitchen.

Christine was shocked to learn that Raoul had not been sleeping much. She had no idea. That must be part of the reason why he has had such a hard time getting over the infection. Feeling like it was the right time to talk to him, she descended the stairs and saw that Raoul tried to sit up straighter when he noticed her presence.

"Raoul de Chagny, why haven't you told me you were having trouble sleeping?" She said, cutting straight to the point.

"Well, it hasn't been that bad…" he tried to explain.

"You've been up since 3? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Christine, you need your rest. You've been through so much."

"And you haven't? Raoul, you have to trust me. Let me care for you as you care for me. This is a two way street." She said almost angrily. She was frustrated with him that he wasn't being totally honest with her. "You give so much of yourself all the time, you need to understand that if you keep pushing yourself too hard, you're going to crash and burn. Let me take care of you when you are hurting." She knelt in front of him and grabbed his hands. He looked utterly drained; like something had sucked the life out of him.

"I'm sorry, Christine," He said, tears brimming in his eyes.

Her heart broke. She knew that this whole situation was very tough on him. He had been put to the test since the first moment he stepped into the Phantom's lair that night, trying to save her. His body had been tormented past the point of exhaustion and he was breaking down. He couldn't do it anymore. He needed a real doctor who could prescribe medicine to help him fight off the infection and the pain better than what Gustave could offer. He needed to take some time for himself without the fear that he or Christine were in danger. Both of them had suffered a great mental burden that had not abated until two nights ago. Christine had been made whole again by his care and love when she was at her breaking point, and now, he was the one in need of her strength and support as he reached his mental and physical limits.

"Tell me what's bothering you," she asked gently.

A tear slipped from his eye as he said softly, " I just... I don't…" he sighed, gripping her hands tight.

"It's ok," she responded, sensing his frustration.

"I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to help you more," he could feel every emotion that he had bottled up come pouring out. The fact that he didn't sleep last night was the final push that caused all of his frustrations and worries and anxieties to come spilling out all at once. "I've been so weak and limited… especially in the forest. The Phantom could have so easily caught up to us because I couldn't even walk and I put you in so much danger when I should have been the one supporting you. You were the one who he was after. It was you who bore the true cross, not me. And yet, you had to carry me when …. It's all just so messed up."

"Raoul… no," Christine tried to comfort him, but he went on.

"And even here at the Inn, you were the one who was truly wounded by him. He went too far and hurt you in ways that I can't even… truly, I can't fathom how much pain you endured. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, " he said through tears.

"Raoul…" she chided.

"I promised you I wouldn't let him touch you, but I was too weak to stop him." He bowed his head with a sigh. "And I almost… he almost made me… It's my fault you were violated so, and I am so, so sorry, Christine." He covered his eyes with his hand.

Christine, appalled at his apology for something he could not have prevented, leaned into him. She took his hand from his face and found his blue eyes bright with tears.

"I should have stopped him. You don't know how hard it is to see you like this," he sobbed. She had never seen him so emotional and distraught.

"Raoul, none of this was your fault. Don't you ever make yourself feel guilty for what Erik has done. It wasn't your fingers that scratched my skin, nor was it your body that consumed mine. You are the only thing that is keeping me going, Raoul. You are my everything."

"And yet, you are still the one who bandages me and carries me to my room," he said.

"Well… crawling would be a better way to put it," she joked.

He huffed out a laugh. "I don't know where this is coming from. I'm sorry," he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. They were red and bright with stress.

"It's ok. You have been through a lot. I think your body is just letting you know that it's tired."

He sighed deeply. "I just want to move on from this. For you as well as me."

"You're right. We both need a fresh start. Why don't you lay down for a while and try to rest, I will get everything ready for our journey. And if you wake up and don't feel so well, then, we can postpone it 'til tomorrow. I just want you to know that it's ok to hurt and it's ok to feel this way," she soothed. "Do you want to know where I learned that?"

Raoul looked into her eyes quizzically.

"It was you. You are the one who taught me that it's ok to feel low, to have pain. It's not a weakness, but a strength to feel all these things. What we have to remember is that it doesn't define who we are, but it refines our characters. Remember when you said that to me, back in Paris in my apartment? When you would come in every single night because I would wake up with panic attacks. If it wasn't for you, I would not have the strength to fight this battle. Let me aid you in this, as you have aided me from day one."

Raoul nodded his head. He had never felt this worn down. "I don't like this… having breakdowns. It's not my thing."

"Yeah, I don't like it for you either. But it's alright. It's what makes us human."

She took him by the arm and helped him up slowly. He was very slow and stiff from sitting in that chair all night. He was having trouble getting up the stairs and held his middle with the hand that wasn't around Christine's waist.

"I'm sorry darling," Raoul stammered.

"Raoul, you apologize too much." She led him into the bedroom and helped him lay down. When his head hit the pillow, he let out a sigh of relief. Christine leaned over him and rubbed his hair away from his face.

"Thank you, love," Raoul whispered.

Christine looked into his deep blue eyes and was enraptured by his beauty. She couldn't help but ravish him with kisses. He was too weak to put forth any more effort than to lay there and allow her to love him, just as he had done for her. She slid her arms down to his ribs and clutched him like he was her lifeline. She could feel his bones protrude through his shirt.

"You've lost too much weight," she said as she pulled herself up.

Raoul said nothing but reached a hand out to her and pulled her back to him. She giggled through kisses and wondered how he could be so perfect. She had to stop herself and realize the purpose of him being in bed.

"Alright, it's time for you to go to sleep young man." His eyes were blinking heavily and he yawned. Christine tried not to stare at him and how incredibly adorable he looked in this moment. He seemed so young and vulnerable as he rubbed his eyes. She smiled, not able to contain the love that swelled in her heart.

"Get some sleep, my love. I will take care of everything." She blew out the candle and rose, leaving the room.

"Christine?" he said, voice cracking.

"Yes?" She said, turning her head back to him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

Christine joined Gustave for breakfast in the kitchen. He made her eggs, ham and a cup of tea.

"Is that what opera stars like to drink?" He said as she took a sip of her tea.

"I don't know, I'll have to ask one," she responded smiling. After taking a bite of her eggs, she said to him, "I wanted to thank you for taking care of Raoul this morning."

"Oh it was no problem at all, miss."

"How did you find him?"

"I woke up at my usual time, around 6 am and on my way to the kitchen, I saw him sitting in that armchair. He looked positively ragged with anguish. I talked to him a little, but he seemed distant. He didn't want me waking you up, saying you needed your rest. If I didn't agree with him, I would have gone straight away to fetch you. Is he doing better though?"

"I think so. He was putting too much on his shoulders and didn't do a good job of talking through all the trauma that he endured."

"Well, I'm glad he has you to take care of him."

"He's different than I am. He tends to hide his hurts and tries to deal with everything on his own. He's the most composed person I know, but sometimes I wonder what is going on in that head of his."

"Mmm…. I wouldn't doubt that he can handle a great deal, but sometimes it is healthy to talk through things that bother us."

Christine let out a deep sigh and sat back in her chair. "I need to do a better job of looking for the signs instead of just waiting for him to have a breakdown. And he really wants to head back today. I just don't know if that is wise at the present moment."

"He needs to see a doctor to make sure everything is ok. And it would make me feel better if it was sooner rather than later. If he seems stronger when he wakes, I think you will be good to go."

"I just hope that he won't push himself too hard."

"Well, just think. It's only 5 or 6 hours til you can go home and start your life together in Paris again."

"Paris has nothing left for us but bad memories. I think we're gonna go to the countryside for a while and figure things out."

"That would be nice. It seems like you two could use a vacation."

Christine smiled at him and ate the rest of her breakfast.

After a few hours, Christine crept back into the bedroom. Raoul was soundly asleep. He was completely still and silent as Christine made her way to the chair beside the bed. Seeing that his cheeks were flushed, she placed her hand on his sweaty forehead. She was worried to feel that his skin was warm again. The infection would not go away. It was never life threatening since Gustave had meticulously cleaned and tended to the wound, but it was never fully gone either due to his exhaustion. She prayed that he would be able to ride today in order to see a doctor as soon as possible.

Raoul groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"I'm sorry, love, did I wake you?" Christine asked in a low tone.

He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. When he looked back to her he smiled. "What time is it?"

"It's about 11 am. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I didn't wake at all."

"And how do you feel? Be honest."

"I feel at peace, thanks to the lovely angel who has been keeping watch over me."

She smiled. "Would you like to try and go downstairs and get something to eat? I know you haven't eaten much in a long time."

"I'm not terribly hungry."

"But you will try for me anyway, won't you?"

"Of course, darling."

Christine removed the covers from him and paused when she saw his wound without the bandage on it. It was a hideous mark on his skin, more because of who had caused it, than for what it looked like. It was a few inches across his abdomen and was beginning to scar.

"Come on then," she said, grabbing his hands and lifting him to his feet. He was much stronger in step than he was before his nap, which was a great sign. They made it downstairs and she sat him down to the kitchen table once more. Gustave heated up some leftover food and Raoul did as best as he could to get everything down, even though he felt a little nauseous.

"The horse is all ready to go. There's a few things I packed for you. I know it's not a super long journey, but you will get hungry."

"Thank you, monsieur," Christine said, pulling her hair back into a low ponytail. She turned to Raoul, "We will only go if you are ready." She said this with all the sincerity she had in her heart.

"I think I can make it," Raoul said. In truth, he didn't know. But the reality of the situation was that it was better for both of them to make it back as soon as possible. The plan was to go to the apartment that Raoul had rented for Christine. This would give them the advantage of privacy. He knew that no one would bother them there. The last thing they wanted was for people to find out what had happened to them and thus, forcing Raoul and Christine to relive the trauma unnecessarily. They weren't ready for that. And honestly, there was no one in Paris that they owed an explanation to. All they had was each other, and for them, that was enough.

They walked outside and found the jet black horse all saddled up and ready to go. Gustave shook Raoul by the hand, "It was nice to meet you, Vicomte. You are a special young man. Take care of her. Give her the life she deserves." Turning to Christine, he said, "Truly, you are the sweetest little lady I have ever met. I'm sorry about all of this. May God grant you a future full of love and joy." He kissed her on the cheek.

Looking to Raoul, she answered, "I think he already has."

"Thank you for everything Monsieur. We are eternally indebted to you," Raoul said.

Gustave helped the both of them on to the horse. Raoul sat behind Christine and held the reins. It was second nature for him to ride a horse.

"Make sure you take plenty of rests. You should arrive well before sundown." Gustave called out as they trotted towards the path.


	13. Chapter 13

The horse was a great blessing to the both of them, considering the last time they were in these woods without such an advantage. As nice as it was being on horseback, it was not a smooth ride, considering the road they took was not used often and roots and plants had started to overtake it. Every bump jarred Raoul's wound, leaving him pale and sweating. They would take breaks often, and replenish their strength with the food and water that Gustave supplied.

"He really did think of everything," Christine said as she unwrapped little pastries from a napkin.

Raoul smiled, thinking of the immense blessing that Gustave truly was to them both. Christine walked to Raoul, who was sitting underneath a tree, trying his best to hide how weak he felt. The ride on horseback had been far more taxing on him than he had anticipated and he shuddered at the thought of having to ride for much longer. He was feeling very frustrated at his own weakness. He hated that Christine had to keep watching out for him. He tried to ignore his frustration as he remembered what Christine had said to him that morning, how she wanted to help him through it. He was so beyond exhausted at this point, he didn't have the strength to hide his emotion any longer. Everything he now felt was in plain sight and he had to try his best to be ok with that kind of vulnerability.

He exhaled audibly, trying to manage the panic rising up inside of him. Christine sat next to him and patted his thigh as he tried to manage his breathing. Tears streamed down his face and he rubbed them away tiredly. He had no energy left even to try and hide it.

"It's alright, Raoul. You're doing great, love." Christine lifted his chin that had fallen defeatedly to his chest. Looking into his wet eyes, she tucked his forehead into her shoulder. Covering his face with both hands, he moaned wearily. "You have been through so much, darling. If I told you your actions these past few days have been heroic, it would be the understatement of the century."

Raoul shuddered and sobbed. "It just hurts so much," he exhaled with frustration. He was so sick of bottling up his feelings.

Christine closed her eyes in empathy. "We'll get you a doctor as soon as we get home," she said to him. She noticed his face was flushed and she feared that his fever was coming back due to his lack of rest since the wound first appeared. Suppressing her worry, she asked him, "Would you like some willow bark?"

He nodded his head and lifted his head off her shoulder so that she could grab some. She rummaged through the bag and started to panic when she couldn't find it. Surely Gustave couldn't have forgotten to pack it. Discovering a hole in the bottom of the bag, she realized it must have fallen through along the way. She looked back to the path and searched with her eyes if it had fallen anywhere close. Not seeing any sign of it, she grimaced. Poor Raoul would have nothing to help him through this long, painful journey. She looked back to Raoul who was leaning against the trunk of the tree. He looked pretty bad. He was very pale and shaky. He didn't look good at all. She wasn't sure exactly how far they had gotten or how much farther they had to go, but if her calculations were correct, they were at least more than halfway there. She prayed that God would help them make it back without incident. She didn't know how much more either of them could stand.

She walked back to him and broke the news. He didn't react, but she knew he was worried. "Let's just rest for a while," she said, knowing he wouldn't make it very far like this. She laid him down carefully on his side. His head was resting on tree roots, so she knew he was uncomfortable, even though he didn't have the energy to say so. She lifted his head and placed it on her lap. He seemed to rest a little easier, using her as a pillow. He clutched at her dress, trying to get a handle on the ache that ran so deep. She combed her fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him. She didn't know how he did it. He had been through so much with no relief from the pain. She knows that she surely would have gone mad by now had she been in his shoes.

"Can you sing to me?" he asked meekly.

She was caught by surprise at his request. He never before asked her to sing for him, but she complied to his request and began to sing softly to him as he lay like a child seeking shelter from that which he battled.

Before long, Christine had to get him up again. If they didn't make it back before dark, it would make everything a lot more difficult on them both. He didn't complain as she helped him back onto the saddle. He grabbed her around the waist and clung to her like she was the only thing that gave him the strength he didn't possess. He leaned forward til his head rested against her back. She felt the heat radiate from him and she tried to quell the panic that his fever was coming back worse than ever.

They started their journey once again and she tried her best to distract him by telling him stories and singing songs that she knew he liked. Christine was beginning to feel like they would never make it back when she saw a sign that read '5 miles to Paris'. Hope swelled in her chest.

"It won't be long now, my darling," she encouraged.

He was in a lot of pain, and it took everything in him to keep a handle on it. Christine, sensing this, would have stopped and let him rest, but darkness was descending upon them quickly, so she decided to keep going. The horse stepped in a little dip in the ground and jarred the two of them a great deal. Raoul couldn't hold on as he fell from the horse directly onto his hand. He cried out and clutched his hand to his chest. Christine jumped down and saw the veins in his neck growing more prominent. She wrapped the reigns around a tree branch and ran to him.

"Raoul! Are you ok?" she turned him over and held his hand, examining the wound.

"I'm ok," Raoul said hurriedly, trying to stand and failing miserably. Christine was there to catch him and guided him so that he was laying on the ground with his upper body leaning against Christine's front. She wiped the sweat from his brow and smoothed his hair back. He was more exhausted than anything, so she let him lay there for a few minutes before asking if he was ready. "Yeah, I'm sorry, I'll try to hold on harder this time."

Christine got on first and reached for his good hand to help him up. He somehow made it up and plopped behind her once more. She took his good hand and wrapped it around her herself and didn't let go.

If she had had the energy, Christine would have cried with joy upon finally entering the city. Not that she had any fond attachment to Paris anymore, but because they could finally rest and get the doctor that Raoul so desperately needed.

They made it back to the apartment that Raoul had rented out for Christine. She was glad to find the maid, Maria, though the poor girl nearly had a heart attack upon seeing her employer so injured and worn. Christine told her to call for the doctor. She led Raoul to what had once been her bed and helped him lay down gingerly.

"You are my savior once more," he said nonchalantly.

Christine sat next to him, "Just call me your knight in shining armor."

The doctor arrived shortly. He was the de Chagny family doctor and had tended to Raoul's father for many, many years until his death three years ago. Raoul never liked him, he always had the feeling that he resented his family and only ministered to them this long for the money. He looked over Raoul and left medicine to combat his fever. He stitched up his wound and cleaned it out properly. He asked questions to Christine, wondering about the wound and how he got it. Christine tried to explain it away with excuses, not wanting to get into the past. "He fell on a branch as we were making our way through the wood." The doctor did not seem satisfied as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"A branch caused that, mademoiselle? That wound should have killed him when he got it. It's a wonder he survived out there in the woods."

Christine sensed that he was suspicious of their story and he seemed to be almost irritated by it.

"And what about his hand? Did a branch cause that as well?" he asked sarcastically.

Christine didn't answer, knowing he wouldn't believe anything she said.

"This is the worst hand wound I've ever seen," he explained as he splinted the hand and wrapped it professionally. "There are multiple breaks and maybe a few fractures. Don't move it or put any pressure on it for 2 weeks. Then I'll come back and see how far you've come."

"Doctor," Raoul called. When the doctor was close enough, Raoul asked him to check over Christine. He agreed and waited in the adjoining room. "Christine, the doctor agreed to check you over. Are you ok with that?"

Fear rose in her as she imagined reliving those wounds from that horrible night. She took a deep breath and nodded.

"I can be there with you if it makes you feel more comfortable?" Raoul asked tenderly.

"No, I can do this on my own." She was sick of feeling like she had no handle on her emotions by herself. She wanted to prove to Raoul and to herself that she was fine. She rose and made her way to the door where the doctor was waiting rather impatiently on the other side. She looked back at Raoul, and as fear rose up inside of her, she desperately wanted him there with her. She didn't know how she would react when the doctor touched her. It seemed she always flinched away from all physical contact that wasn't from Raoul. He was lying on her bed, exhausted, healing yet again from the same wounds that came from the man obsessed with her. He was still in the crossfire, even after Erik's death.

Once she saw the doctor waiting for her, she started to panic. An overwhelming feeling came over her that made her want to run away from this memory that was being kicked up once again.

She ran back into the bedroom, trembling in fear. Raoul looked at her and knew. "Christine, it's alright if you're not ready," he said, sitting up as much as he could in the bed.

Logically, she knew that she needed the examination, "no, I need to do this." But, she wasn't ready to go through it alone. "Can you be with me?" she whispered. She was embarrassed to ask it of him, but there was no way she could do it by herself.

"Of course, darling," he said reassuringly. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and called for the doctor to come back in, explaining that she needed him there with her.

None too pleased, the doctor said, "You are not married. I cannot allow you to be in the room with her." His tone was very short and irritable.

"Doctor, she's been through so much. Please, let me help her. I promise I will stay out of your way. She really needs a check up and she won't be able to do it unless you allow me to support her."

The doctor looked at Raoul with judging eyes. He was the type of man who was quick to judge and wasn't afraid to let you know it if he felt like he was superior to you. Having tended to Raoul's father for years, the doctor had never said anything to the older man's face since he was much too cowardly to confront him. He had always treated Raoul poorly, even as a child. He was typically treated as the scapegoat of the family and the doctor didn't hesitate to join in on the fun. If he was frustrated with Monsieur Comte de Chagny, he would almost always take it out on little Raoul. It seems that his attitude has not changed since then. "Alright, but I don't like it. And you will not look."

"Yes, I promise," Raoul said. He knew that the doctor had been hostile towards him in the past, but he hoped things were different now. And to be honest, Raoul just wanted this over as soon as possible knowing that this was torturous for Christine. So he would listen to the doctor if that meant he would finish quicker.

The doctor had Christine lie on the bed and had Raoul kneel down on the floor beside her head with his back to the doctor who was at the foot of the bed. Raoul wrapped his arm around her waist and held their hands together. Their heads touched as he soothed her trembling form.

"It's alright, you're doing great. It will be all over soon," he said as her trauma threatened to consume her once more. She cried and he wiped her tears away with a tender hand.

Christine grimaced and shuddered as the doctor showed no gentleness.

When Raoul felt the doctor jar her, he said, "Could you please act with sensitivity?"

Raoul knew that the Phantom had been forceful and violent with her, so the fact that the doctor was examining her in a similar way was not helping.

"I can see him in my mind," she whispered. Her nightmare was becoming a reality once more. He caressed her face as she gripped his hands tight enough to hurt him. "It's not him, right? He's not here…" she said in a wild panic.

"He's gone, Christine, he's not coming back. We're home, safe."

She flailed out suddenly when she imagined it was Erik there.

"You need to stay still," the doctor said angrily. "You are not making this very easy."

"She's trying her best, give her a little courtesy," Raoul said with posture. The doctor grew annoyed quickly.

"Monsieur le Vicomte, I've never had patients as outlandish as you two. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you wandered off into the woods with this whore for your own revelry."

"Excuse me?" Raoul said, rising to his feet. "What did you just call her?"

The doctor was livid that he was being challenged by Raoul. "You know, I deal with a lot of nobility, and they are all the same. They all have their mistresses and spend all their money on them, lavishing them with furs and jewelry as the rest of Paris starves on the father was the worst offender. He had so many mistresses, one for everyday of the week. And I was expected to keep it quiet and turn a blind eye. Its ruinous. This behavior is ruinous."

Raoul stepped forward. "So, because you think I'm just like my father, you think you can come in here and call this exemplary young lady a whore?"

"Well she must be if she's allowing you to be in here with her during a private examination."

"You have no idea what she's been through, what ignorant and hateful men like you have made her suffer through."

"Well I'm sure she's seen her share."

Raoul grew red with anger.

"Or maybe it was you who raped her and she's the one who stabbed you in self-defense. I know what men like you are capable of. Your father was the same way."

Raoul was stunned into silence. He looked to Christine and found that she was sitting up in bed, stunned into silence as he was.

He looked back to the doctor and said calmly, "Get. Out."

"Oh so you don't need me anymore. That's right, just kick me out onto the street like all the whores you invited into your bed. You think I won't tell your secret? All of Paris will know about you, Raoul de Chagny."

The doctor made to pack up his things, but Raoul grabbed him by the collar and threw him out the door. "You know nothing of us," he said commandingly. "And if I ever hear that you spread rumours about her, I will take you to court for slander and abuse. And if you 'know what men like me are capable of' then you know how many lawyers I can hire to ruin you. Take heed of my warning, doctor," Raoul commanded, spitting out the last word. The doctor looked horrified out of his mind and scrambled away as fast as his legs could carry him.

Raoul slammed the bedroom door shut and a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him. He leaned against the door and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't expecting to have to relive his family problems tonight. He knew growing up that his father had many mistresses. Raoul's mother had died giving birth to him. Ever since then, his father wanted nothing to do with him, called him a murderer, even as a child. It scarred Raoul. His father hated him and he didn't hide it. Perhaps that was why Raoul was so guarded and never said much about what was going on in his head. He was brought up that way. If he cried or complained, it would just give his father an excuse to beat him or berate him. He had never been compared to his father before. Everyone used to tell him how much he looked and acted like his mother. Seeing the way that his father would parade around Paris with young ladies hanging all over him made him sick. He vowed from an early age that he could never do that. He would rather die a bachelor than to treat women like something you can buy and throw away when you are done with it.

He made his way back to Christine who was still sitting on the bed. She looked traumatized.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," he said, sitting beside her and taking her hand. "Did he hurt you?" he said, pulling her dress back down.

"No, no," she said, tears tracking her cheeks. "Why did he say that about you?" Christine didn't know much about his family history. She tried to remember if he had ever said anything about his family when they were children, but she remembers that he never wanted her to come over to his house. He would always meet her at her house or at the rocks by the sea. She had never seen his house or met any of his family members, except for Philippe. But Raoul seemed uncomfortable around him and never talked much about him. She met Philippe a few times. He was very pleasant, just like Raoul. He was taller and stronger than Raoul and exhibited dark hair and dark eyes that contrasted with Raoul's blonde hair and blue eyes. He exuded more confidence and was more commanding, letting you know that he must be of noble birth.

Raoul was the opposite. He never commanded that he be treated like nobility, and you would never know by his gentle nature. He treated everyone with kindness, especially the commoners. He never thought of them as lower than him simply because of social status. Christine remembers a little while ago when she was talking to Maria, the maid that tended to the apartment, and she told Christine that Raoul once saved her from an abusive relationship because he noticed that she was not herself. When she opened up to him about it, he personally went to the man's house and warned him not to come near her again. He followed it up with getting the police to arrest him for domestic abuse. Maria cried thinking about it. 'He was so kind and gentle. I've never had an employer that actually cared about me as a human being.'

Raoul sighed deeply, snapping Christine out of the thoughts running through her head. He didn't want to talk about his family. He had tried his whole life not to be associated with them. But he knew that he would have to tell Christine at some point, especially if it could possibly hurt her reputation. "There's a reason why I never talk about my family." He dropped his head and stared at the carpet as he recounted his past. Christine looked at him with worry etching her features. "I didn't think I needed to worry about it affecting us being together, but... "

"It's ok, Raoul," Christine comforted him as she sensed how difficult it was for him to open up like this.

"My mother died giving birth to me. My older brother Philippe raised me practically on his own, except for the help of a maid. I had two older sisters who moved out by the time I was 5, so I didn't know them too well. My father…" Raoul cleared his throat.

"All those things the doctor said about him… were they true?" Christine asked.

"Yes. And that wasn't all of it. He was a drunk and tended to have aggressive outbursts when he was under the influence. I remember Philippe would try to hide me when father came home like that. He thought he would kill me if he got near me. He resented me for killing his wife."

Christine gasped. "That's awful…" She felt lucky that her own father had been nothing but loving and gentle with her. She had no idea that Raoul had grown up in such a defective environment. "Did he ever hurt you?"

Raoul closed his eyes and nodded his head. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, I never knew."

"It's alright. I didn't think it would affect you or our future together, but now I'm not so sure…"

"Raoul, you can't let one crazy doctor scare you." She rubbed her hands against his, feeling the soft, warm skin. "If you don't mind me asking, what is your relationship with your brother Philippe like? I used to see him around the Opera House all the time."

"I owe Philippe everything. He raised me and was often my only ally. But one day, it all kind of changed. I was a little older, I had already met you, and father had come home. He was typically gone for weeks at a time because he couldn't stand being around us. It was my birthday and he had just come back from visiting my mother's grave. He was so angry, angrier than I had ever seen him. But Philippe had brought his girlfriend over to the house for the first time. He really loved her and was about to propose to her. Father burst through the door unexpectedly and was feeling especially livid. He grabbed me by the throat and choked," he said, unconsciously rubbing his throat. "Philippe tried to get him to let go, but he wouldn't. I really thought I was going to die. Truly. He didn't let go until Philippe smashed him over the head with a bookend. I was in the hospital for a week. Philippe told me later that his girlfriend left him because she was so horrified by what she saw. Ever since then, Philippe hasn't been around much. He blames me for that loss."

"Raoul… how could he?"

"I mean, can you blame him? He spent half his youth caring for his baby brother and lost the opportunity to have fun and enjoy himself while he was stuck with me."

"That's not your fault. It's your father's."

"Well, it's hard to accept that when my whole life, I've been told otherwise."

"Raoul, I hope you believe me when I say that you are my everything. I would be lost without you. I'm so sorry you had such a terrible upbringing. Let me care for you like your family should have." She kissed his neck and he let out a breath. "It's a wonder how you turned out the way you are. You are easily the kindest, most gentle soul I have ever known in my life. That shows your true character… that no matter how hard life got for you, you never turned bitter or resentful. You are nothing like your father, Raoul."

He smiled as she devoured him with more kisses. Oddly enough, talking about his family helped him. He felt like a great burden had lifted from his shoulders. He would never be free from the abuse that he had suffered. He still had a hard time opening up and talking about himself, but now that Christine knew, he felt like he could lean on her instead of trying to bear it all himself. If this was what is was going to be like as a married couple, he couldn't wait for it.

She looked to him, "I love you, Raoul. I love you." She smooshed his face to hers and pulled him close to her. She clutched his waist like a lifeline and kissed him passionately. She couldn't help but cry. Whether she was crying for him, for her, or just from exhaustion, she didn't know. It was probably a mixture of all those things. She gasped a sob into his mouth. He pulled back and looked at her, smiling, wiping the tears from her face. He kissed her all over her face and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I adore you, Raoul de Chagny," she said, laying back on the bed.

"And I adore you, Christine Daae," he said, leaning over her and kissing her with an intensity unmatched.

Christine leaned up on her elbow suddenly, "What if we got married tomorrow?"

"I would never agree more wholeheartedly to an idea in my whole life," Raoul said, laying back on the pillows.

"All we need is a priest and a witness,"

"I'm sure Fr. Lefevre would do it. He's an old family friend."

"Do you think we could ask Gustave to be our witness? He seems to be our only friend nowadays."

"That's a great idea! I'll have the coachmen send a carriage tomorrow morning."

"I can't wait to be your wife and move away from this wretched town."

Raoul kissed her hand gently, "I feel like I was born to marry you."

She pulled him on top of her so that he could be more comfortable. He settled his head on her shoulder and held her, rubbing soothing circles on her stomach.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Raoul asked tenderly. "I feel so bad about the doctor."

Christine paused. Her mind raced with fear once more. Fear of Erik coming back to haunt her even post- mortem. Still, he seemed to weigh on her as she suffered from the ache of what he did to her. Looking to Raoul, she basked in his love, his support, his willingness to fight for her. Once more she was reminded that nothing in this world could stop them. Nothing could bring them down from the heights of joy that permeated when they were together. Their love was like no other that had ever existed. It was pure, effervescent and absolutely enrapturing in mind, body and soul. It exuded from every thought, word and action that occurred. So deep and pure and beautiful was their love that all else who saw them together could not help but wonder what it was that made them so exceptionally enamoring.

How far they had come. How much and how deeply they had suffered. They would not come out of this without scars and scrapes; but that made them all the more resilient to whatever life would throw at them. What they went through, they had gone through together, and together was how they would overcome.

She leaned over him and kissed his lips, once more erasing the memory of Erik from her mind. She was the happiest girl in the world. Who knew that someone who was brought so low could reach the highest heights?

"Christine, I love you," Raoul said underneath her lips.

"And I you, my dear Raoul," She embraced him, careful of his wound, and clung to him, the man who offered her the future that they were now about to begin.

The End


End file.
